Devuelveme mi cuerpo
by Beatifull Madness
Summary: Ichigo es Rukia?..Rukia es Ichigo?..¡NO!..¡sus almas estan en los cuerpos equivocados!.7 dias de locuras.Dia 7:Henteiseiyoku.. AVISO: Devuelmveme mi cuerpo ¡¡¡ENIMAGENES!... Y EN DOS IDIOMAS...LOCURAS BILINGUES..¡¡ME ENCANTA! se viene el epilogo...
1. Prologo

_Bueno... aqui estoy con otra historia de humor de nuestra pareja favorita de bleach... ichigo y rukia... y les recuerdo que todos los personajes pertenecen a tite kubo... aunque yo haga lo que quiera con ellos sin ninguna autorizacion.. jajjajaj... bueno aqui les dejo un adelanto de la historia._

_

* * *

****__Prologo _

**_Humor Hollow_**

_

* * *

Eran las tres de la madrugada, pero eso no era impedimento para que un par de shinigamis hicieran su trabajo, para ser sinceros estaban luchando contra un hollow tan patético que les daba pena acabar con él, por eso la batalla se habia extendido mas de los normal._

De todos los hollow que habían a parecido en karakura, seguramente éste era el mas insignificante de todos.

Pero se caracterizaba por algo… algo que no había tenido ningún hollow antes… "sentido del humor"… y este precisamente tenia un humor bastante malo y negro.

Y antes de que ichigo acabara con él luego de escuchar una rutina de chistes muy malos, el hollow solo dijo una sola cosa

-te verías bonito de falda…naranjito- y desapareció en la infinidad de la noche.

Ninguno de los dos shinigamis entendió mucho eso de la "falda", pero prefirieron ignorar el suceso y regresar a sus cuerpos, pero para sorpresa de los dos… ninguna de las dos almas podía regresar a sus cuerpos

-¡¡que diablos!!- fue el grito de ichigo al ver que su cuerpo estaba rechazando su alma

-voy a intentarlo yo- dijo rukia intentando entrar en su gigai, pero tampoco obtuvo resultados.

Ambos se miraron extrañados ¡.¿que coño pasa?.! Pensaron

-¡¡es tu culpa imbecil!!- dijo sin mas rukia

-¡¿de que hablas estupida?!.- le contesto molesto

-¡¡si hubiese acabo con el estupido hollow antes tal vez no ocurriría esto!!- el grito se estucho en toda karakura

-¡¡tu también eres shinigami… no lo olvides enana!!- otro grito de respuesta

-¿¿estas diciendo que es mi culpa idiota??- mas gritos

-¡¡si no me estuvieras distrayendo tal vez hubiese matado al estupido hollow antes!!-

Tal era el enojo de la morena que sin avisar empujo al pelinaranja de un solo golpe, pero este se tropezó y cayó sobre el gigai de rukia…. Y cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuanta que su alma había entrado al gigai….

-¿¿que haces imbecil??... ¡¡sal de mi cuerpo!!-

-¡¡como si quisiera tener el cuerpo de una enana!!- dijo parándose con dificultad ya que sus nuevas piernas eran demasiado cortas para él

-¡¡no te metas con mi cuerpo imbecil!!- le grito ofendida

E ichigo solo atino a empujarla con su ahora "diminuto" cuerpo y la morena cayo sobre el cuerpo del pelinaranja ingresando su alma al cuerpo del adolescente.

-¡¡sal de mi cuerpo estupida!!-

-¡¡como si quisiera estar en él!!- mas gritos destruían la pasividad de la noche

-¡¡pues haz algo entonces!!-

-menos mal que siempre llevo conmigo el guante saca almas- dijo intentando ponerse de pie con dificultad, ya que ahora tenia las piernas mucho mas largas

-sácalo esta en mi bolsillo- le dijo a ichigo

El pelinaranja apenas pudo meter la mano en el bolsillo de la falta, estaba demasiado nervioso tocando el cuerpo de rukia…el ahora "su cuerpo"

-ya... toma enana- le pasó el guante rukia, la cual ni siquiera se atrevía a imaginarse en el cuerpo del pelinaranja

-alla voy ichigo- le dijo y se abalanzo sobre su cuerpo.

Pero para sorpresa de los dos… eso no había dado resultado… rukia lo intento de nuevo... y de nuevo... y de nuevo... y de nuevo... y así estuvieron hasta que amaneció, pero no había solución…sus almas estaban el los cuerpo equivocados.

**_00oo00_**

Habian pasado varias horas intentando sacar sus almas de sus cuerpos, pero nada habia dado resultado.

Ambos están sentados en una banca del parque… estaban demasiado cansados como para seguir intentando sacar sus almas con el "condenado" guante que ya no funcionaba.

Debían ser las diez de la mañana y el cansancio que tenían hacía que ninguno de los dos dijese nada, pero se miraban de forma reprobatoria... lo que estan viendo no les gustaba para nada.

Ichigo estaba sentado de piernas abiertas y afirmaba sus codos sobres sus ahora "diminutas rodillas" y sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos…. Cualquiera que viera eso, diría…"¿Dónde quedo toda la femineidad de la hermosa kuchiki-san?", por su parte rukia solo estaba sentada con una pierna sobre la otra con cara de nada y con una mano en el mentón, mientras la otra sujetaba su ancha cintura, cualquiera que viera eso diría "¡¡kurosaki es gay!!"…

Pero así estaban las cosas, y ninguno podía hacer nada al respecto… sus almas no podían salir de los cuerpos…y solo veían pasar el tiempo con resignación, se habían gritado demasiado, y ya no quedaba mucho que decir…o tal vez si ….si podían seguir gritándose por un buen rato…

-¡¡puedes sentarte bien imbecil!!- rukia fue la primera en reaccionar –yo jamás estaría de esa forma!!- le indico con el dedo la posición poco femenina de sus piernas

-¡¡lo mismo dijo de ti…enana del demonio…cualquiera que me vea diría que soy homosexual!!- la increpo

-¡¡tal vez sea cierto…nunca nadie te ha conocido una novia!!- le contesto molesta

El pelinaranja que ahora era un pelinegro..jajja… quedo O.O … no creía lo que estaba escuchando … la enana… lo estaba llamando homosexual…en sus narices… y el no podia hacer nada para demostrarle lo contrario… no con ese cuerpo al menos…

-¡¡que no me conozcan una novia no significa que no la tenga!!- le mintió

-ahhh… ósea que kurosaki-kun tiene a su novia escondida- quiso usar la voz melosa, pero con la voz de ichigo eso no se escuchaba tan gracioso (si las voces no eran las suyas.. jajjaj…. Ichigo hablaba como rukia y rukia como ichigo)

-¡¡callate enana estupida!!-

-creo que ahora el enano es otro- se burlo, pero luego comprendió que se estaba burlando del tamaño de su propio cuerpo y paro de reir

-…- ichigo no entendió para nada que podía estar pasando por la cabeza de rukia…o era su cabeza??..agggg…. estaba demasiado confundido

-debemos ir con urahara- le dijo rukia recobrando la seriedad –esto no puede seguir asi- dijo mirando a ichigo o a ella… aggg… ya no sabia como hablarle a su propio cuerpo…si decirle ichigo o rukia..jajja… por al menos de algo estaba segura…. no le diría pyon!!, y ese pensamiento la hizo reir

-¡¡no te rías estupida…vas a destruir mi imagen!!- dijo serio –vamos donde urahara haber que solución le da a todo este embrollo- dijo despeinándose e intentando sacar ese mechón que le tapaba la vista –¿¿como coño vez con este pelo tapándote los ojos??- ya cansado de sacar el mechón y que este volviera por si solo a su lugar.

-con el tiempo te acostumbas- le decía mientras caminaba dificultosamente por tan alta estatua

-¡¡no me interesa acostúmbrame estupida!!- le dijo mirando hacia arriba, ahora si comprendía los "enana" que era rukia… y ya le dolía el cuello tanto mirar así arriba, intentando ver su propio rostro.

Llegaron a la tienda de urahara de mal humor y caminado extrañamente…aun no se acostumbraban al nuevo tamaño de sus cuerpos… pero ambos quedaron O.O al ver un letrero en una esquina de la tienda…"cerrado por vacaciones…vuelta la próxima semana"

-me kago en la madre- fue la expresión del ex – pelinaranja

-que haremos ahora??- fue todo lo que pudo decir la nueva pelinaranja.

___

* * *

__Espero que les haya gustado esta extraña idea que surgio en esta no muy cuerda cabeza... pero al menos... yo si estoy en mi cuerpo... jajja... bueno como veran tendran que estar asi durante siete largos dias... espero sus comentarios sus quejas o lo que quieran decir... solo tiene que hacer clic en GO!... nos leemos_


	2. Dia 1:Continua el primer dia de locos

PRIMERO agradecer sus comentarios... esta historia es un tanto "extraña" pero espero que les guste...

SEGUNDO: Bleach no es mio... pero hago lo que se me da a gana con sus personajes.. jajjaajjaj...

TERCERO: a leer y dejar muchos comentarios... espero que este capi les guste y se rian un rato...

* * *

**Cap 1: Primer dia de locos**

Ambos están en la habitación del pelinaranja, intentando entender que fue lo que había pasado y por que el inútil de kisuke se había ido de vacaciones cuando más lo necesitaban…

Estaban sentados en la cama de ichigo, ambos estaban cansados y la situación en la que se encontraban no ayudaba mucho

-que fue lo que dijo el hollow?- dijo de pronto ichigo

-mmm…no recuerdo todo- rukia se llevo la mano al mentón –ese hollow hablaba demasiado-

-pero debe haber dicho algo que nos sirva para solucionar esto- ichigo había cerrado los ojos, no quería ver el cuerpo de rukia "tan de cerca"…aunque era difícil… él estaba dentro.

-mmm…creo que dijo "Había un campo tan verde, tan verde verde, que las ovejas menores de dieciocho años no podían entrar"-

-estupida… eso fue un chiste-

-ahhhh…mmm…Había una vez una vaca que se comió un vidrio, y la leche le salió cortada- volvió a recordar

-nada de eso nos va a servir estupida!-

-Había una vez un señor, tan, pero tan tan tonto, que ponía el diario en el freezer para leer noticias frescas-

-ya deja de repetir sus chistes malos!!-

-eso es de todo lo que me acuerdo-

Ambos se miraron y respiraron profundamente dando un largo suspiro

-ichigo…- la morena (ahora pelinaranja) lo miraba preocupada –quiero ir al baño-

-queeeeeeee!!-

-que quiero ir al baño imbecil!!-

-no puedes!!- estaba rojo tan rojo como el cabello de renji

-porque coño no voy a poder ir??-

-po..por…porque- tartamudeaba –porque no puedes y punto!!-

-serás imbecil!!- se paro y salio de la habitación

-espera rukia…no – salio detrás de su cuerpo –no puedes enana- solo sintió el portazo del cuarto de baño.

Se afirmo en la pared y su espalda se deslizo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo…no podía imaginar lo que podía pasar ahí dentro…rukia…kuchiki rukia…iba a …iba a tocar… a tocar…su …nnnoooooooooo!!, se paro de golpe y empezó a golpear con fuerza la puerta del cuarto de baño y los gritos se escucharon en todo el barrio

-rukia…abreme…rukia!!- grita y golpeaba con tan fuerza que todo el cansancio que tenia había desaparecido

Rukia estaba frente al "señor inodoro" levanto la tapa y miro con preocupación el cierre del pantalón…

-no puedo- dijo casi sin aliento –pero necesito hacerlo- se veía su desesperación en la mirada –aahhh… maldito ichigo, porque tomo tanta agua anoche!!- estaba así cuando sintió los gritos y golpeas al otro lado de la puerta.

-puedes ya dejar de gritar!!- grito hacia fuera y se concentro en lo que tenia que hacer, pero sus manos tiritaban y la sola idea de ver y tocar "eso" la espantaba…por su parte ichigo seguía gritando como loco fuera de la habitación.

Rukia se acerco y abrió, sus caras estaban totalmente desfiguradas, eran una extraña mezcla de pudor, vergüenza, rabia… estaban rojos, demasiado como para que fuera normal

-pudiste?- pregunto tímidamente y rukia negó con la cabeza –quieres que te ayude?- le pregunto con algo de pudor

-esta bien idiota, no creo que pudiera hacerlo sola- dijo y ambos entraron nuevamente al baño

-cierra lo ojos- le dijo ichigo y comenzó a desabrochar el cierre de su pantalón

Para ser sinceros era una situación bastante incomoda para ambos, rukia mantenía los ojos cerrados para no ver…"eso"…de ichigo, e ichigo saco "lo necesario" para eliminar el exceso de agua de su propio cuerpo…nunca se imagino que algo así llegara a suceder… y pensamientos no muy puros pasaron por su mente... solo imaginense la imagen: ichigo (cuerpo  
de rukia) agarrandole "eso" a rukia ( cuerpo de ichigo)... es para espantar a cualquiera

-ya- le dijo y la morena comenzó a sentir el sonido del "liquido" y se sintio aliviada de haber vaceado la vejiga de ichigo

-listo- le hablo a rukia, mientras le cerraba el cierre del pantalón

-ahora lávate las manos con cloro imbecil!!- le dijo rukia muy roja…. Ósea roja la cara de ichigo…ustedes me entienden.. jajajj –gracias- le dijo después y salio del baño para regresar a la habitación.

Ichigo se quedo solo en el cuarto de baño, se afirmo en la tina, las piernas le temblaban, -que va a ocurrir ahora??-...se preguntaba…- y que pasara cuando yo…cuando yo- nuevamente estaba tartamudeando –cuando yo necesite hacer lo mismo- miro el inodoro –noo!!...esto no puede seguir así- se dijo y se paro, de pronto vio el espejo frente a él y no pudo evita mirarse y llevarse una mano al rostro

-porque tenia que suceder así- se dijo y comenzó a mirar sus ojos –rukia- su voz era nostálgica –eres bonita enana- y se rio –y te ves linda cuando sonríes- se dijo a si mismo –ojala pudiera decirte eso a ti- abrió la puerta del baño y salio.

Cuando llego a la habitación vio su cuerpo sobre la cama, se miraron a la cara y ambos bajaron la mirada

-rukia…¿Qué haremos? El inútil de urahara volverá en una semana-

-ichigo- se puso de pie y camino hacia él

–esto no pude durar tanto… o si?- ichigo realmente estaba "acojonado"

-no lose- ambos habían perdido los ánimos y ya no quieran ni discutir…esa situación era demasiado caótica.

Entonces rukia saco toda la madurez y carácter frio caracteristicos en el clan kuchiki …

-eso se solucionara ichigo- le dijo mirándose

–pero por ahora no debemos decírselo a nadie…seria demasiado humillante- ichigo siempre preocupado por su imagen, se sujetaba la cabeza, casi arrancándose el cabellos

–no me saques el cabello idiota!!-

-no te distraigas estupida!!...piensa en que es lo que vamos a hacer!!-

-nada…-se notaba que estaba pensando en algo, y por su mirada ichigo creyo que no era nada bueno -mira ensayaremos y nadie se dará cuenta- ni ella se creía lo que estaba diciendo

-ensayaremos??- le falto aire para decir esas paralbras –de que diablos estas hablando enana?

-ensayaremos y nadie se dará cuenta de los que paso- ni ella se creia eso

-estas loca!!- se puso las manos en las caderas… se veian ¡hermosa!..jajajj

-ves…ya estas actuando como yo- se rio mientras indicaba con la mano su postura

-callate estupida!!-

-ichigo…quieres que todos se enteren de lo que paso?- se lo pregunto seriamente

-no- fue una respuesta seca…

-entonces debemos ensayar-

Decidieron ensayar sus comportamientos más comunes, rukia intentaba fruncir el ceño al máximo y estar siempre de mal humor e ichigo de ser la amable kuchiki-san y la engreída e insufrible kuchiki rukia… ese ensayo no estuvo ajeno a escenas de gritos y otras vergonzosas, pero eso habían escogido…actuarían por esos siete días… y pedían a dios que nadie se enterara de su situación…era demasiado humillante.

Pero al final del ensayo ya ambos comenzaban a caminar con menor dificultad e intentaban imitar los comportamientos más básicos del otro. Además rukia le enseño a ichigo a ocultar su energía espiritual así nadie se percatara del cambio…

Luego de practica decidieron ir a la escuela…eso iba a ser la prueba de fuego.

00oo00

- Ohayo kuchiki-san- fue keigo a saludarla efusivamente e ichigo tuvo que contenerse para no golpearlo y sacar su mejor voz melosa

-Ohayo Azano-san- si…esa actuación hasta lo convencía a él mismo

Camino directo hacia su puesto, pero rukia lo detuvo

-ese es mi puesto enana- le dijo, e ichigo la felicito mentalmente…la farsa estaba dando resultado.

Las clases de la tarde pasaron como de costumbre y a pesar de que todos notaron que algo extraño pasaba con ellos, no le prestaron mucha atención… ellos de por si eran raros.

-ishida necesito que distraigas a ichigo- renji le hablaba al oído al quincy

-para que?- hablaba muy bajo para que nadie se enterara…aunque no sabia porque están hablando tan bajo

-quiero hablar con rukia…y con ese imbecil al lado no puedo- cada vez sus voces era mas bajas

-esta bien- le contesto y comenzó a acercarse a "ichigo", aun no sabia que le diría, pero debía darle tiempo a Abarai para que hablara con la "morena"…aunque ni el sabia lo que le iba a decir.

-kurosaki- dijo con las voz mas animosa que tuviese nunca y rukia aun no lo miraba, no se había acostumbrado a que ella era "ichigo" –te estoy hablando idiota- le dijo mientras veía a su amigo con la mirada perdida en algún lugar

-que ocurre ishida?- rukia atino a contestar de mal humor… como lo haría ichigo

-necesito hablar contigo-

Ishida se llevo a "ichigo" a un lugar apartado y renji fue a hablar con "rukia"

-oye rukia- le hablo mientras se acercaba e ichigo lo ignoro –ehhh…que te pasa hoy?...estas algo despistada- ichigo miro al shinigami y se preparo para el nuevo show

-que ocurre renji- saco la mejor voz de rukia y pose kuchiki que ensaya en la mañana

-necesito hablar algo contigo- le dijo tímidamente

-algo?- a ichigo le preocupo el tomo de la voz del chico

-ven … no es bueno que hablemos aquí- "la" tomo del brazo y se la llevo a un lugar apartado del patio del colegio.

-suéltame imbecil- le grito ichigo, perdiendo la compostura totalmente… la actuación estaba flaqueando

-ru..kia… yoo… yo…dijo- tartamudeaba como un imbecil -¿quieeres….quieres ser mi …mi novia?- estaba completamente rojo… no existía diferencia entre su rostro y su cabello, e ichigo aun no procesaba esas palabras

-no..via?- repitió con dificultad

-si…mira yo te quiero…pero nunca he podido decírtelo- jugaba con sus manos como un idiota –siempre esta ichigo pegado a ti…y nunca podemos estar solos- ichigo escucho esa declaración y estaba anonadado –_renji esta enamorado de rukia_??...- su mente se invadía de imágenes de ellos dos juntos y frunció mas el ceño –_sobre mi cadáver_-pensó

-no quiero- lo dijo serio y con la mirada mas fria y el ceño mas fruncido que renji hubiese visto en rukia...fue como un balde de agua fría para el pobre pelirrojo

-porque?- renji se había enfadado –no me digas que es por el inútil humano ese??… rukia…asúmelo…no pude existir nada entre ichigo y tu- lo dijo….lo pensaba desde hacia tiempo pero siempre había preferido callar

-asi que eso crees??- ichigo mando a la mierda la actuación –que yo no podría tener nada con rukia??… que soy un simple humano??...pues te recuerdo que yo vencí a todos los que se me enfrentaron en la sociedad de las almas- renji estaba O.O…no entendía que estaba diciendo "rukia" –pues te dijo aquí y ahora…tu no tendrás nada con esa enana…sobre mi cadáver pasara algo entre ella y tu- renji aun estaba impactado escuchando sus gritos, estiro su mano y la coloco sobre la frente de rukia –tienes fiebre?...estas enferma??- le pregunto con demasiada preocupación y ichigo se percato que la había cagado

-necesito estar solo- dijo "rukia" y se fue

-¿solo?- renji estaba petrificado con la conversación que había tenido, no se esperaba un "si" efusivo, pero nunca se imagino que ocurriría algo así.

Ichigo iba muy cabreado, no sabia porque le molestaba tanto que renji quisiera tener algo con rukia, y un pensamiento opaco todos los demás –_y si rukia si quería ser novia de renji??- _

Esta concentrado en esos pensamientos ya que no quería prestar mucha atención a otra sensación de su cuerpo que lo estaba molestando desde hacia rato… necesitaba evacuar el exceso de agua…. pero la sola imagen de "eso" lo acobardaba….y nuevamente pensaba en la declaración de renji… siguió caminando y se fue molesto al baño de colegio… al baño "de hombres" del colegio.

Al entrar había varios chicos de su salón... estaban de pie…haciendo lo que tenían que hacer..jajja…obvio, para eso es el baño, pero todos quedaron O.O al ver a la hermosa kuchiki-san entrando como si fue lo mas normal del mundo.

Ichigo ni se percato de las miradas "degeneradas" de sus compañeros y cuando se vio al espejo supo que no debia estar ahi… le envió la mirada mas fría ... la espada de hitsuyaga no era nada al lado de eso...hasta las miradas de byakuya no eran tan temibles y salio del baño, escuchando los gritos de sus compañeros diciéndole cosas bastante degeneradas e impropias para una señorita de la nobleza y perteneciente a uno de los clanes mas importantes del la SS.

Ahora estaba afuera del baño de hombres, pero de verdad necesitaba un baño y la sola idea de entrar al baño de mujeres lo dejaba paralizado, tenia claro que no podía entrar de nuevo al de hombres, si rukia se enteraba de eso estaba arruinado, así que se armo de valor y atravesó la puerta "rosada" con el dibujo de una chica pegada en ella.

Para su felicitad al entrar se dio cuenta que estaba vació, entro a uno de los casilleros y vio el inodoro, nuevamente su decisión flaqueaba, no se había atrevido a tocar ese cuerpo, pero ahora….ahora debía hacerlo, era de vida o muerte….

-maldito urahara…porque no puede hacer gigai que no tengan que hacer estas cosas- cerro lo ojos y comenzó a levantar su falda, estaba completamente rojo, ahora coloco sus manos bajo ella…. lentamente y con un temor que nunca creyó tener deslizo las pantaletas de rukia, eso era la imagen mas surrealista del mundo…. pero ahi estaba él, en el cuerpo de una chica intentando responder al llamado de la naturaleza.

Se sentó y se sintió aliviado, aun tenía los ojos cerrados, pero podía sentir la frágil y delicada piel del cuerpo de rukia… cuando estaba concentrado en esas sensaciones comenzó a escuchar voces dentro del baño.

-en serio crees eso?- escucho la voz de una chica pero no reconoció la voz

-no lose, pero hoy esta actuando raro- la voz de otra chica respondió

-pero no creo que sea …- la ultima palabra fue tan baja que no logro escucharla

-si…es imposible… no creo que kurosaki e ishida sean pareja-

Se sintió un enorme golpe en el baño y las chicas saltaron del susto, de pronto vieron salir a "rukia" con la falda mal puesta, despeinada producto de la caída y una cara de espanto

-kuchiki-san!!- dijeron las dos al unísono.

Ichigo las ignoro y salio corriendo en busca de rukia, la encontró en la azotea conversando animadamente con ishida, la tomo del brazo y se fue corriendo con ella.

-que hiciste!!- le grito

-nada!!- dijo la morena pelinaranja

-todas las chicas creen que soy homosexual y que tengo algo con ishida!!- estaba furioso

Estaban en esa discusión cuando aparecieron varios chicos y miraron a rukia con "lujuria"

-si querías ver algo solo tenias que decirlo kuchiki-san- dijo uno de ellos

-no era necesario que entraras en el baño de hombres- completo otro

-qqquuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!- fue el grito que se escucho en todo el colegio, rukia estaba enfurecida –que fue lo que hiciste imbecil!!-

Se miraron….ambos tenian "llamas" en los ojos… su rabia era inmedible… sus orgullos, su dignidad estan por el suelo… definitivamente el plan no había dado los resultados que ellos esperaban y luego de un rato de sostener esa mirada de odio...los dos bajaron la mirada un tanto resignados…ambos se sentian culpables

-volvamos a casa- dijo ichigo

-si… este no salio como pensaba-

Ambos se fueron caminando a casa…y ahí nuevos problemas los esperaban.

00oo00

Llegaron a casa sin ánimos ni fuerzas para nada… había sido el día mas horrible e interminable de sus vidas… y la sola idea de que le faltan 6 días en las mismas condiciones los desesperaba.

Al entrar en la casa comenzó de nuevo el show…definitivamente esta iba a ser la semana mas larga de sus vidas

-que te ocurrió rukia-san??- isshin se acerco casi llorando a ver el estado deplorable de la "chica", estaba despeinada, sus falda estaba mal puesta, su blusa estaba sucia… parecía que había estado en medio de una batalla

-eres un idiota ichigo!!- se lanzo a darle una patada a su primogénito –porque no cuidaste de rukia-chan!!- rukia tuvo que esquivar cada patada del jefe de la familia kurosaki, ahora entendía en parte todo lo que tenia que vivir ichigo para soportar a su progenitor

-ya basta ustedes dos!!- la única cuerda de la familia hablo, karin los mirada… definitivamente noto que algo no estaba bien es esos dos

-la cena esta casi lista- dijo la pequeña yuzu

Ninguno de los dos fue a cambiarse ropa, se sentaron a comer y había un extraño e incomodo silencio… la escena no estuvo ajena a intervenciones no muy cuerdas de parte de isshin los cuales terminaban siempre por un golpe de karin

-que te ocurre hoy oni-chan?- dijo la pequeña yuzu al ver a su hermano tan calmado y con rostro preocupado

-nada yuzu- su voz era muy baja…rukia no quería pensar, ni hacer nada... menos dar explicaciones sobre el "problema" que tenian

-ahhhh…. Esto no puede ser!!- isshin intervino –un kurosaki nunca debe estar de mal animo!!- salto sobre la mesa y metió uno de sus zapatos dentro de la ensalada –esta época de reproducción es complicada…- seguía hablando pero un certero golpe en el rostro lo tiro de la mesa

-se llama adolescencia estupido- karin seguía pegándole en el suelo

Los dos jóvenes de la familia se levantaron de la mesa, casi no habían comido y un aura depresiva llenaba el ambiente.

Subieron a la habitación de ichigo y se tiraron sobre la cama a lamentarse de su cruel situación.

-que vamos a hacer?- los dos hicieron esa pregunta al unísono

-oye ichigo- rukia tenia los ojos cerrados y estaba sobre la cama –que te dijo renji?-

-renji?- ichigo estaba rojo y no sabia que responder –renji- repitio en voz baja

-si…renji…o que conoces otro renji estupido!!- se habia cabreado, se sento en la cama y ambos se miraron

-nada- contesto –solo hablar de hollw…nada importante- no sabia bien la razon, pero no queria que rukia supiera que renji estaba enamorado de ella

-ahhh…- se tiro denuevo sobre la cama

-rukia- la voz de ichigo denotaba preocupación –como vamos a dormir?-

Ambos se miraron, no habian pensado en eso, pero no podian utilizar sus habitaciones, ichigo deberia ir a dormir a la habitación de sus hermanas y rukia debia quedarse en la de ichigo y ni hablar de bañarse o cambiarse ropa… ya ambos se sentían pestilentes.

-ichigo no creo que pueda- fue todo lo que dijo la morena

-te parece si lo dejamos para mañana- a ichigo tampoco le gustaba la idea de bañarse usando el cuerpo de rukia

-por ahora debemos- estaa roja, dijo rojo –cambiarnos ropa-

-es verdad- ichigo no habia pensado que debia colocarse el pijama y para ello necesariamente debia desvestirse –puedes ayudarme- su orgullo ya estaba en el suelo, y su unica aliada en esa tragedia era rukia

-esta bien-

Luego de ir por sus respectivos pijamas y de olvidarse un poco de las pestilencias de sus cuerpos, estan los dos frente a frente. Rukia (cuerpo de ichigo) comenzo a desabrochar la blusa de ichigo (cuerpo de rukia), mientras ichigo estaba completamente rojo y con los ojos cerrados… cuando la blusa caia por sus brazos y enorme golpe se escucho, ambos se giraron hacia el lugar de donde surgio…pero lo que vieron los dejo paralizados

-hijo mio!!- isshin kurosaki habia destrozado la puerta y la escena que veia lo hacia tremendamente feliz –gracias rukia-cha-lloraba como un niño –haz hecho hombre a mi muchacho- bajo corriendo las escaleras pero los gritos se escuchaban tan claros como si siguiese en la habitación –masaki….nuestra tercera hija a hecho de nuestro hijo un hombre- le lloraba al poster de su difunta esposa.

En la habitación ambos se miraban, estaban rojos de la vergüenza, pero no decian nada, ichigo pensaba que su padre era un idiota y no habia mucho que hacer al respecto... y en cuerpo en el que estaba no podia ir a la darle una paliza a su padre. Asi que solo camino y cerro nuevamente la puerta de la habitación, terminaron de ayudarse a colocarse los pijamas y ambos se miraron

-intentemoslo una vez mas- ichigo le hablaba a rukia y ésta buscaba el guente saca almas.

-alla voy ichigo- le dijo y se lanzo sobre el, pero nada paso

se miraron con algo de frustracion en el rostro e ichigo se fue a la habitacion donde les correspondia dormir.

Rukia se metio en la cama de ichigo y cerro los ojos… y por primera vez en ese caótico dia se sintió mas tranquila, no sabia si era porque estaba sola… o porque el aroma de ichigo inundaba toda la habitación, su cama tenia el perfume que el pelinaranjo usaba a diario, y se concentro en determinar que olor era ese…

Ichigo por su parte estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de sus hermanas, trago saliva y entro… vio a yuzu con lagrimas en los ojos, pero karin no estaba.

-rukia-chan- le dijo secandose las lagrimas –oni-cha y tu pelearon?- pregunto con timidez –durante la cena no se hablaron- siguió hablando

-no es nada yuzu- dijo ichigo y por primera vez sintio que su hermana se preocupaba por el y el no se habia dado cuenta

-rukia-chan- siguió hablando –no presten atención a lo que dija oni-chan- continuo

-porque?- ichigo de verdad ya estaba curioso con la conversación

-porque el te quiere pero no sabe como demostrártelo- dijo la pequeña y la abrazo –todos en casa te queremos- levanto su rostro y la mira

-gracias yuzu- ambas sonrieron e ichigo se acostó en la cama de rukia… pero no podía dormir… lo que le dijo su hermana lo había hecho pensar en que es lo que sentía realmente por rukia… la quería … de eso estaba seguro… pero no sabia si eso que sentía era un cariño hacia una amiga o si de verdad le importaba como mujer… y recordó la declaración de renji… y como algo dentro de él se molesto al imaginárselos juntos… y una sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro

-buenas noches enana- dijo y se giro para dormir... no queria pensar en eso... al menos no por ahora

Mientras en la otra habitación rukia cerraba los ojos

-buenas noches idiota-

Estaban cansados y durmieron durante toda la noche…. Sin pensar en todos los problemas que los esperaban al otro dia.

* * *

Bueno al fin estan dormidos... pertilentes, pero dormidos...y hasta me da penita su situacion...jaja... aunque no tanto...porque mañana deberan bañarse...oohhhhh... que problema mas abra??... sin contar los que ya tiene... su imagen ante sus compañeros esta destrozada...

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y QUEJAS... SOLO CLIC EN GO!!...

Nos leemos

PD: para los lectores de "daria todo por que volvieras"... estoy preparando el capi... asi que estare actualizando dentro de los proximos dias


	3. Dia 2: Entre desnudos y confusiones

Gracias por sus reviews... no le tenia mucha fe a esta historia...pero ustedes han hecho que me guste y mucho... y como es mi segundo ff de humor creo que un no tengo tanta experiencia en ese rubro... pero sin mas.. A modo de agradecimiento... les dejo el capi...espero que les guste...

* * *

**Cap 2: Entre desnudos y confusiones**

Rukia despertó incomoda, debían ser las cuatro de la madrugada, pero ella ya no podía dormir… le incomodaba el pijama, la posición en la que dormía, y ni hablar de los que estaba entre sus piernas… era una molestia adicional y bastante bochornosa… ¿Cómo pueden hacer todo con "eso" molestando todo el día? Pensaba la rukia roja de vergüenza.

Ya comenzaba a sentirse demasiado sucia y pestilente… así que se levanto y fue al baño.

Ingreso a la habitación de color blanco y encendió la luz, se miro al espejo y la cara de ichigo dejaba mucho que desear, estaba despeinado, con los ojos con lagañas, se sentía sucia y con mal aliento… definitivamente había visto muchas veces a ichigo levantarse, pero "ser" ichigo era muuy distinto.

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada y su vista de detuvo en la ducha, trago saliva y decidió que lo mejor era darse un baño de tina… la ducha era demasiado "grafica"… y en la tina, bajo el agua… se veía menos.

Así que abrió las llaves y comenzó a llenar la tina de agua tibia, coloco mucho jabón con tal de llenarla de espuma y sumergió aun en pijama.

Al estar sumergida se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de la situación, las piernas de ichigo eran demasiado largas para la tina, la ropa mojada estaba pegada a su cuerpo y no ayudaban a sacar el sudor de la noche… así que comenzó a sacarse el pijama mojado, una vez completamente desnudo, tomo la esponja y comenzó a limpiar el cuerpo de su compañero de andanzas. Cada vez que pasaba esa esponja de baño era como una caricia, nunca se había detenido a pensar en todo lo que ese cuerpo había sufrido, dejo la esponja a un lado y paso su mano con temor por el pecho desnudo, delineando algunas cicatrices…¿Cuántas de ellas habían sido por su causa? Se preguntaba, mientras recordaba tantos episodios de su vida junto a ichigo.

Una vez completamente limpia, tomo una enorme toalla blanca y aun con los ojos cerrados se envolvió completamente, se miro a al espejo, se cepillo los dientes y comenzó a peinarse (cosa que nunca hizo el pelinaranja en su vida)

Salio del baño en toalla e ingreso a la habitación eran ya las cinco y media de la mañana, comenzó a secar el cuerpo de ichigo, delineando cada músculo, tenia que reconocer que el chico era bastante apuesto, tenia un humor extraño y siempre estaba enfadado, pero ni ella con toda su testarudez podía negar que ichigo era apuesto.

Con todo el pudor que tuvo la situación y mostrando una madurez propia de una kuchiki, rukia se vistió sola sorprendiéndose del tamaño "eso", era la primera vez que veían uno, pero eso no se lo reconocería a nadie… ya tenia como 200 años, no quería ser la burla del descerebrado de ichigo.

Ichigo despertó, sintió movimiento en su habitación y se sorprendió, se levanto de la cama y fue directo a su cuarto, al verse sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal, por primera vez en la vida ichigo kurosaki estaba bien vestido, peinado y perfumando…listo para bajar a desayunar a las seis de la mañana… cualquiera que lo viera no lo reconocería… tenia pinta de loser.

-que hiciste con mi cuerpo!!- fue el grito proveniente de la puerta

-solo arreglar un poco el desastre que tiene!!- grito de respuesta

-yo jamás iría así!!- otro grito, ya comenzaban a despertar a todo el barrio –despéinate ahora mismo!!- le indicaba con un dedo tiriton lo ordenado de su cabellera naranja

-no hables estupideces… y ve a lavar mi cuerpo!!- le ordeno –hasta aquí llega la pestilencia!!-

-no creo que demore en lavar un cuerpo tan enano!!- fue lo ultimo que dijo y salio de la habitación.

Entro al baño y aun quedaban vapores del baño que se había dado rukia antes

-enana del demonio- entro maldiciendo a la culpable de toda su desgracia –ahora como coño voy a lavarme?- miro la ducha, y el solo hecho de verla hizo que se sonrojara

-no soy ningún depravado- se decía a si mismo intentando convencerse –además es solo rukia- se daba mas argumentos, pero eso no ayudaba a disminuir sus nervios.

Entro a la ducha en pijama, se paro bajo el chorro de agua y cerro los ojos, sentía el agua caer pero eso no ayudaba a su limpieza.

-no abras los ojos, no abras los ojos, no abras los ojos- se decía a si mismo, pero lentamente comenzó a abrir uno de ellos, lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento.

El pijama se adhirió a su cuerpo, estaba mojado y eso hacia que fuese algo traslúcido, se notaban claramente los pechos de la morena y sus pezones erizados por el contacto con el agua –es solo rukia-se decía a si mismo casi sin aliento -solo cierra los ojos- trago saliva, cerro los ojos y comenzó a sacarse la ropa, pero no pudo evita abrirlos ojos de nuevo… vamos… es un chico de 15 años…no lo culpen.

Nuevamente estaba sin aliento, dejo al descubierto la frágil y blanca piel de rukia, tenia que reconocer que su cuerpo era pequeño, pero era perfecto, el agua seguía recorriendo la piel y el coloco algo de jabón en la esponja cerro los ojos y comenzó a enjabonar el cuerpo de su compañera, pero al parecer cerrar los ojos no lo ayudaba mucho… la imaginación del chico estaba volando como nunca… y hasta él se sorprendió de tener fantasías sexuales con la "enana".

Así que no pudo mas, si seguía así exploraría… tomo una toalla y con el cuerpo aun lleno de jabón salio de la ducha… eso era una tortura… -tener su cuerpo tan cerca y no poder hacer nada-… pensó… pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de su pensamiento…-solo es rukia- se dijo nuevamente y salio del baño.

Llego a la habitación de sus hermanas y vio el uniforme de rukia sobre la cama

-quieres que te ayude…-se escucho la voz de karin –...ichi-ni...- y una risa macabra estaba en su rostro, ichigo palideció

-no se de que hablas karin-chan??- trago saliva y respondió

-no soy idiota ichi-ni…los escuche ayer…y se tonaba que ocultaban algo- la pequeña era difícil de engañar

-esto es una desgracia- dijo desplomándose sobre la cama, y tapando su rostro con ambas manos

-supongo que no te aprovechaste del cuerpo de rukia??- se notaba su ironía y el sarcasmo de sus palabras

-de que hablas karin??- estaba completamente rojo y recordó sus fantasías en el baño

-se nota que estas coladito por ella- se acerco a el y comenzó a secarle el cabello

-quien va a querer a esa enana??- le contesto y recordó a renji

-pues yo creo que muchos hombres están interesados- su hermana lo estaba torturando –rukia es muy bonita- karin buscaba información y por las respuestas de su hermano ya estaba segura de que estaba en lo correcto

-pues esos interesados no la conocen- dijo molesto –si supieran como es…seguro que no les gustaría tanto-

-no tiene que estar celoso ichi-ni- karin estaba disfrutando de esa conversación

-ya deja de decir eso!!- grito

-no grites vas a despertar a yuzu- le dijo karin con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios –ya sabemos que tu no estas celoso... no tiene que alterarte- seguía burlándose

-que ocurre?- se escucho la voz somnolienta de yuzu

-nada yuzu, solo que "rukia-chan" cree que "ichi-ni" es algo celoso- karin … iba a torturar a su hermano todo el tiempo que pudiese y mas….

-eso es porque te quiere mucho rukia-chan- dijo tiernamente la pequeña aun un tanto dormida, mientras ichigo maldecía por lo bajo.

Luego de que toda la familia despertada y desayunaran, karin con una sonrisa triunfal no ajena a sarcasmo les dijo antes de salir –que tengan un buen día "chicos"- ichigo intento ignorarla maldiciendo por lo bajo y rukia no entendía a que se debía ese extraño comportamiento en los hermanos kurosaki.  
Rukia e ichigo se fueron caminado al colegio, casi no se intercambiaron palabras, mentalmente se estaban preparando para arreglar el desastre del día anterior

**00oo00**

Llegaron al colegio, pero al momento de entrar ambos se arrepintieron de haber ido, con todo el embrollo del cambio de cuerpo, ni recordaban que esa mañana tenían clases de educación física… hacer deporte no les complicaba, pero no les gustaba la idea de hacer deporte con un cuerpo que no era el suyo

Ichigo llevaba una malla de color azul y en cada mano tenia un pom-pom (imagínense una porrista…rukia se veía muy bonita vestida así… lastima que el alma de ichigo estaba dentro XD) llevaba media hora intentando hacer la maldita coreografía, pero la coordinación nunca fue su fuerte, además ya todas sus compañeras comenzaban a mirarla extraño

-que te ocurre kuchiki-san??- decía inoue muy preocupada viendo como su amiga golpeaba a todas intentando hacer la coreografía y esta ya era la quinta vez que se caía intentando hacer un salto

-no es nada inoue- estaba sinceramente muy incomodo, la malla lo apretada demasiado y sentía la mirada de muchos de sus depravados compañeros, lo cuales estaban jugando fútbol

-te noto… distinta- decía la pelirroja en tono preocupado

-no es nada…solo estoy algo…cansad...a- decía mientras intentaba zafarse un poco la malla y sacarse el molesto mechón del rostro

-es por kurosaki-kun?- pregunto con timidez y noto la confusión en el rostro de su compañera

-ichigo?- dijo su nombre en voz baja

-siempre que ustedes pelean… tu quedas preocupada… pelearon de nuevo?- pegunto con curiosidad

-no es eso- dijo en voz baja

-aun no le haz contado que te …- no alcanzo a terminar de hablar cuando un fuerte grito las distrajo

-goooooooooooollllllllllll!!- gritaba rukia… perdón digo ichigo, pero al parecer el resto de su equipo no estaba tan entusiasmado

-eres idiota kurosaki!!- grito ishida desde el otro lado de la cancha –has hecho un autogol!!-

-un autogol?- rukia se preguntaba que era un autogol y en su mente se imagino una pelota con ruedas

-si… un autogol…imbecil!!- ishida ya lo odiaba desde el día anterior por su supuesta "relación"… y ahora iba a ir derecho a golpearlo para sacar todo su enojo

Pero su amena discusión fue interrumpida por el arbitro del partido… el maestro Yagami, el cual ya le había sacado dos tarjetas amarillas a rukia (perdón digo Ichigo), le había dicho que saliera de la cancha, le había mostrado otra tarjeta roja, le había sancionado por todas las faltas que había cometido, pero rukia, no entendía porque el profesor le mostraba papeles de colores y le gritaba cosas inentendibles … y seguía en la cancha persiguiendo una pelota … aunque desconocía la razón de hacer esa estupidez

-kurosaki!!- fue el grito del maestro –que diablos te pasa muchacho…??- estaba demasiado enojado, al igual que todo el resto del equipo… ahora aparte de homosexual todos creían que era "perno" (loser)

-Ok… la clase queda hasta aquí- dijo con un tono cansado y bastante molesto –váyanse a las duchas-

-a las duchas??- fue lo que ichigo y rukia dijeron al momento de escuchar la orden del profesor, el temor en sus voces era notorio –no de nuevo por favor- si… realmente estaban acojonados

**00oo00**

Ichigo estaba estático frente a la puerta del camarín de mujeres, no sabia si entrar o no, pero sabia que debía hacerlo… trago saliva y entro… lo mas probable es que Kon hubiese estado feliz en una situación como esa, pero ichigo, no sabia que hacer… todas las chicas de su salón paseaban en ropa interior, algunas entraban a las duchas y otras salían envueltas en pequeñas toallas aun con el cuerpo mojado… camino lentamente tragando saliva y entro a una de las duchas… comenzó a sacar la molesta malla de su pequeño cuerpo con los ojos cerrados, no quería repetir sus "fantasías" con la enana, cuando inuoe se paro enfrente de ella con rostro de preocupación

-que te ocurre hoy kuchiki-san??-

-no es nada- le contestaba sin abrir los ojos, ya se había desecho de la malla y estaba envuelta en una toalla… lista para entrar a la ducha

-aun no le has dicho a kurosaki-kun que te vas…-pero no pudo seguir hablando, el rostro de rukia denotaba una confusión y miedo que jamás había visto.

ichigo quedo estático al escuchar esas palabras… la enana se iba??... no le había contado??... porque??... ni se fijo que solo una toalla estaba cubriendo su cuerpo y salio corriendo del camarín en busca de la "enana"

-kuchiki-san… así que aun no le haz contado a kurosaki-kun que te vas a quedar en karakura- dijo la pelirroja algo triste –el estará feliz cuando se entere-

**00oo00**

Mientras tanto rukia estaba en la camarín de hombres del colegio… si en 200 años solo había visto "uno de esos"… ahora había completado la cuota para los siguientes 200 años, sus compañeros de clase se paseaban desnudos por el camarín sin importarles absolutamente nada, además estaban en una amena conversación sobre chicas, pero un nombre hizo que pusiese mas atención en la conversación que en los cuerpo que emitían esas palabras

-a mi me gusta kuchiki-san- era la declaración de keigo azano, y al momento de decir eso, todos los demás chicos se quedaron en silencio mirando a ichigo

-que te ocurre ichigo??- keigo se acerco a su amigo –no vas a golpearme?- dijo protegiéndose el rostro

-porque lo haría?- fue todo lo que rukia atino a contestas… no tenia una razón para golpearlo, aunque ganas no le faltaban

-…- todos quedaron extrañados hasta que ishida hablo

-porque siempre terminas golpeando a todos los que se acercan a kuchiki-san- dijo arreglándose los lentes…y el rostro de ichigo denotaba la sorpresa al escuchar esa declaración.

Estaban en esa conversación cuando la puerta del camarín de abrió y la frágil figura de kuchiki-san apareció

-como es eso que te vas??- venia gritando y todos los chicos dentro del camarín buscaban un lugar para esconder u ocultar su desnudez

-de que rayos hablas??- decía rukia … aun en ropa interior… no fue capaz de sacarse los bóxer delante de tantos hombres

-inuoe me acaba decir que te vas!!-

-…- rukia quedo muy sorprendida e hizo una "nota mental de golpear a la entrometida de inoue" para luego seguir hablando –y que si me voy??… no creo que te importe!!- mintió… sabia que no se iría, pero no quería decírselo de esta forma a ichigo, además le molesto su reacción

-pues has lo que quieras!!- su orgullo estaba herido… y algo mas también, pero no lo admitiría, salio del camarín y rukia aun enfadada lo siguió…

Ahora estaban los dos semidesnudos en mitad del patio del colegio gritándose insultos que nadie comprendía… ya que no tenían mucha relación con lo que sus ojos estaban viendo

-has lo que quieras enana- decía ichigo aun sujetando la toalla que tapaba su actual y diminuto cuerpo

-pues sabes que??... tal vez si me valla descerebrado- ya comenzaba a reunirse varios de los alumnos del colegio a ver el espectáculo… no todos los días ven a kuchiki-san medio desnuda y kurosaki solo en bóxer juntos gritándose improperios en el patio del colegio

-pues lárgate… no te necesito!!- ichigo de verdad estaba molesto

-pues yo tampoco te necesito!!-

-pensabas irte sin decirme nada??- nuevamente quería saber la razón de su partida

-no iba a irme a ninguna parte imbecil!!...además no tengo porque darte explicaciones-

-claro que me debes explicaciones…. Vives en mi casa estupida-

-tu no me controlas!!...y porque demonio golpeas a todos lo que se me acercan??-

-quien hace eso estupida??...-

-tu imbecil!!-

-estas loca!!-

-estas celoso!!-

-perra!!-

-desquiciado!!-

Estaban en esa batalla de miradas e insultos cuando se escucho una voz que ambos conocían muy bien

-pueden parar ustedes dos!!- el profesor yagami estaba ahí y en ese instante ambos se miraron y se dieron cuenta de que estaban semi-desnudos gritándose y todo el colegio escuchaba sus gritos…

Así es… todo el colegio había detenido las clases para observar la pelea… alumnos y docentes estaban a la espera del desenlace.

-Nos vamos a la oficina del director… ustedes dos tiene muchas cosas que explicar-

Ambos agacharon la cabeza y se fueron a la oficina del director, mientras todo el colegio daba sus propias explicaciones a tan extraño suceso… las hipótesis eran muchas y de toda índole…

Unos decías que ichigo se había liado con rukia engañando a ishida

Otros decían que ichigo se había liado con ishida engañando a rukia

Otros decían que eran un trío bastante liberar

Otros pensaban que kuchiki era una promiscua e ichigo un degenerado….(esos eran la mayoría...XD)

Otras simplemente creían que ese par jamás admitiría su relación en publico, pero que se querían mas que a ellos mismos (bueno eso solo lo creía inoue)

Pero lo que dijese el resto no importaba mucho… ahora estaban los dos en la oficina del director, esperando al apoderado de ambos…isshin kurosaki.

**00oo00**

Isshin kurosaki nunca se ha destacado por ser una persona normal, pero eso no lo sabia ni el director del colegio ni el profesor de educación física. Así que el director decidió llamar al que creía un "padre ejemplar" para que sancionara a esos "jóvenes liberales" que vivían bajo su custodia.

El profesor decidió que ambos jóvenes no se vestirían y esperarían en esas condiciones al sujeto que fuese el juez de esta situación: isshin kurosaki, de esa forma se vería la gravedad de su falta. (Que ilusos)

Así que ambos estaban ahí, sentados semidesnudos y con sus orgullos heridos, ichigo estaba tremendamente molesto porque la enana se iba a ir sin decirle nada y rukia sentía que lo mejor en ese momento era estar en otro lugar. Ninguno de los dos se hablaba, ni siquiera intercambiaban miradas amenazantes…solo miraban el piso como si lo mas interesante que hubiesen visto en sus vidas, hasta que la puerta se abrió.

-hijo mío!!- isshin se avanzo sobre el cuerpo de su hijo y le dio el mayor abrazo de su vida…casi lo asfixia de la felicidad –rukia-chan!!- ahora abrazaba a la pequeña kuchiki con lagrimas en los ojos

El director carraspeo en varias oportunidades para hacer notar su presencia y cuando isshin dejo de abrazar a sus "hijos" se giro para ver al sujeto frente a él

-señor kurosaki…como podrá ver…sus pupilos han cometido una grave falta- comenzó a hablar seriamente, pero isshin solo pudo darle una fría mirada ichigo

-ichigo…- le lanzo una patada directo al rostro –debiste usar protección!!-

-de que habla señor kurosaki??- el rostro de sorpresa del directo era indescriptible, pero nadie le prestaba atención

-si necesitaban preservativos solo tenias que pedirlos hijo mío!!- ahora estaba listo para golpear el abdomen de su primogénito

-cállate idiota!!- ichigo no se contuvo y se lanzo sobre el cuerpo de su padre para salvar a rukia

-pero rukia-chan!!- isshin lloraba desconsoladamente –no me llames idiota!!-

-gggrrrrrr- el directo estaba francamente molesto –señor kurosaki…espero que le de un castigo ejemplar a esos adolescentes libertinos- acentuó cada palabra sobre todo lo de "libertinos"

-usted tiene razón señor director- isshin nuevamente estaba serio parado ante el sujeto que tenia mayor poder en el colegio –desde hoy en adelante van a dormir en la misma habitación- dijo como si fue una sentencia de muerte….

-queeee!!- el directo del colegio casi se desmaya al saber la noticia –pero…señor kurosaki…ellos….no pueden- el pobre hombre no entendía nada, y rukia e ichigo no lo consideraban tan malo….habían dormido en la misma habitación durante varios meses, pero en forma clandestina

-si….además Masaki será testigo de todo lo hagan-

-que!!- ichigo y rukia no comprendieron a que se refería el desquiciado de isshin

-ahhhh…hijos míos!!...tienen que ponerse a trabajar!!...ya quiero ser abuelo- lloraba desconsoladamente

-no digas estupideces … idiota- nuevamente ichigo en el cuerpo de rukia lo golpeaba

-pero rukia-chan- sinceramente isshin no entendía nada, pero el director estaba peor

–el castigo por su falta, será limpiar todas las ventanas del colegio- les grito al ver que ninguno de los tres les prestaba atención –ya pueden irse!!... y usted señor kurosaki... por favor pida una hora al psicólogo!!- no sabia que hacer, jamás había pasado eso y el comportamiento del señor kurosaki lo tenia desconcertado

-pero si aun no he sido abuelo!!- nuevamente lloraba –ohhh hijos míos…denme un nieto pronto!!-

-cállate!!- gritaron al unísono ambos jóvenes

Al salir de la oficina todo el colegio los esperaba y al verlos todos comenzaron a murmurar, eso había sido lo mas emocionante que había ocurrido en la escuela de karakura en años… y ya ambos jóvenes tenían club de fans… el club se fans de rukia estaba compuesto por prácticamente todos los hombres del colegio los cuales habían quedados embobados al ver la figura de la morena, por su parte ichigo era devorado por las miradas de todas las chicas del colegio, que incluso le habían perdido el miedo a su ceño fruncido… actualmente eran la pareja mas popular del colegio... y todos estaban interesados en ellos...

-rukia-chan quieres que te ayude??- le decía un joven que ichigo jamás había visto en su vida –puede prestarte mi chaqueta- le decía mientras tapaba sus hombros con la prenda de vestir

-kurosaki-kun- decía una chica demasiado roja como para ser normal –puedo ayudarte en algo??- le coqueteaba descaradamente

Ambos se sentían demasiado incómodos con la situación y como pudieron se abrieron paso entre la multitud y llegaron al los camarines, se colocaron su ropa y se dirigieron a cumplir su castigo…limpiar todos los vidrios del colegio. Nos se hablaban, pero al menos ya intercambiaban miradas… no eran dulces ni tiernas… pero ellos nunca han sido así.

El primero en romper el silencio incomodo de la situación fue ichigo…había algo que lo intrigaba desde la pelea en el camarín

-rukia- pregunto en voz baja solo para ver si la morena seguía molesta

-que quieres??- seguía molesta

-no es nada-

Ambos siguieron limpiando los vidrios, mientras algunas miradas estaban plasmadas en ellos… el periódico del colegio estaba preparando una articulo que contaría todos los detalles del chisme, tenia fotos de ichigo junto a ishida conversando en la terraza, de ichigo y rukia semidesnudos peleando….de isshin abrazándolos en la oficina del director… y ahora esperaban tener la exclusiva de la reconciliación o la ruptura total, pero para desgracia de los paparazzi ninguno de los dos hablaba, solo metían las esponjas en un balde y seguían limpiando los vidrios…

-es cierto que te vas??- ichigo se trago su orgullo y pregunto lo que tanto quería saber, y los paparazzi comenzaron a grabar la conversación

-tanto te importa??- quiera molestarlo un rato…no podía usar su voz melosa, pero eso no impedía que lo molestara un rato

-en realidad no me interesa- mintió

-entonces no pregunte-

-perra-

-idiota-

-…-

Ambos suspiraron largamente, hasta que sintieron el celular de rukia sonar junto a la insignia de ichigo…¡¡alarma de hollow!!

-demonios!!- dijeron ambos y salieron al lugar de donde provenía la señal, ninguno de los dos podía transformarse, pero esperaban proteger a las almas que estuviesen en peligro a toda costa.

Había corrido bastante y se acercaban al lugar cuando las alarmas dejaron de sonar

-que demonio??- dijo ichigo

-alguien acabo con él??-

Siguieron caminando solo para comprobar que el hollow había sido derrotado, pero lo que vieron los dejo petrificados

-byakuya??- dijo ichigo casi sin aliento (en el cuerpo de rukia)

-ni-samma??- dijo rukia (en el cuerpo de ichigo)

El capitán kuchiki junto a abarai renji están en la mitad del parque, al verlos ambos jóvenes solo pudieron tragar saliva y apretar los puños… lo que venia no era nada bueno… por otro lado los paparazzi del colegio estaban registrando todo lo sucedido… aunque solo veían a rukia e ichigo hablándole a la nada xD

Si estuviésemos en el lejano oeste seguro éste seria un enfrentamiento donde las palabras sobran y la sangre fluye, pero como estamos en karakura en una parodia de bleach (xD) solo puedo decir que el parque era el mejor lugar para el encuentro de byakuya con su "hermana".

-rukia- dijo fríamente el noble y miro a su hermana, y luego al engreído humano que la acompañaba –necesitamos hablar- le indico con la mirada que fuesen a un lugar más apartado.

Ichigo sinceramente no sabía que hacer, sentía la mirada del hermano de rukia, pero también sabia que si hacia una estupidez la enana lo mataba y byakuya lo remataba si se enteraba de la verdad… así que solo trago saliva y camino siguiendo al noble kuchiki

-bya…digo…ni-sama- se trago todo su orgullo y pronuncio esas palabras

-rukia- comenzó ha hablar el noble –sabes por que estoy aquí…- le dio la espalda y siguió hablando -he pensado mucho en lo que me dijiste- hizo una pausa -y no puedo aceptarlo- tenía su típica mirada de nada –somos hermanos… y lo que tu quieres no es correcto-

-…- ichigo no tenía la más mínima idea de la que estaba diciendo byakuya, pero solo siguió escuchando

-se que te costo decirme lo que sientes, pero no puedo aceptar lo que me pides- continuo sin prestar atención a la cara de espanto de rukia

-O.O- ichigo comenzaba a hilar las ideas y lo que su mente estaba imaginando era algo que no se había imaginado jamás

-así que espero que lo comprendas-

-O.O- no podía hablar…. ninguna palabra salía de su boca producto de la impresión

-que regreses a la mansión kuchiki y no volvamos a hablar sobre ese tema-

-O.O- ¿ese tema? pensó ¿acaso rukia y byakuya?...no!!... no puede ser posible!!

-es algo que va contra toda moral- termino de hablar y camino en dirección a renji.

ichigo estaba impactado… su cerebro no era capaz de procesar las palabras que había escuchado…y aquellas palabras se repetían en su cerebro solo para confirmar los que el ya estaba pensando -ru…ruki y Bya…byakuya…no podía ser cierto- "_somos hermanos…lo que tu quieres no es correcto…se que te costo decirme lo que sientes, pero no puedo aceptar lo que me pides…así que espero que lo comprendas…que regreses a la mansión kuchiki y no volvamos a hablar de ese tema…es algo que va contra toda moral_"

Ichigo solo veía como el noble se alejaba sin siquiera mirar atrás, abrió la puerta de la sociedad de las almas y se fue junto a renji.

-ichigo!!- rukia corrió en dirección de su cuerpo, pero ichigo no reaccionaba –oye imbecil te estoy hablando!!-

-…- estaba en estado de shock

-idiota reacciona!!-

-ru…rukia- articulo con dificultad

-que ocurre imbecil-

-byakuya me lo contó todo- dijo casi sin aliento

-no!! Ni-sama… pero como??-

-por eso ibas a irte??- pregunto con la mirada baja, sentía una punzada en el pecho

-no voy a irme imbecil!!-

-pero como… si tu?-

-pero si ya lo sabes … para que preguntas- dijo algo sonrojada

-bueno… solo … nose… creí que querías…- no sabia que hacer o que decir…

-volvamos al colegio…hay mucho que limpiar- rukia lo interrumpió y siguió caminado aun sonrojado, no se imagino nunca que su hermano vendría a karakura después de su conversación

**00oo00****  
**  
_-ni-sama-_

_-que ocurre rukia- no sacaba la vista del papeleo que estaba en su escritorio_

_-yo…bueno…yo- jugaba con sus manos y no podía articular muchas palabras producto de los nervios_

_-vas a decirme que pasa?- levanto la vista y se encontró con el rostro de preocupación de su hermana__-_

_ni-sama… yo quiero … quiero vivir en karakura- al fin lo dijo, pero faltaba lo mas importante de todo –quiero estar al lado de ichigo- trago saliva y espero la peor respuesta del que fuese su hermano por 40 años_

_-supongo que es una broma?- no se había alterado ni un ápice su rostro…seguía con cara de nada_

_-no lo es-_

_-eso esta prohibido… no puedo creer que me pidas eso… va contra las leyes de la SS y nuestra moral-_

_-lose, pero… yo lo quier…-_

_-no hay peros… espero que lo comprendas- _

_-perdón…ni-sama-_

**00oo00**

Rukia e ichigo seguían limpiando los vidrios del colegio, pero ninguno de los dos decía nada, rukia estaba demasiado nerviosa pensando en que ichigo sabia la verdad e ichigo estaba en estado de shock por lo "verdad" que él creía saber… hasta que por fin el silencio fue terminado

-que te digo ni-sama?- rukia quería estar segura de lo que había ocurrido

-todo- su respuesta fue seria y miraba el piso

-y que crees al respecto?- rukia sentía que lo que ella sentía no era correspondido

-creo que el tiene razón- dijo en voz baja

-que tiene razón??- rukia no creía lo que escuchaba

-por supuesto que tiene razón!!- le grito tirado la esponja al suelo –son hermanos no puede haber nada entre ustedes!!-

-de que rayos hablas??-

-de ti y de byakuya!!-

-que estas pensado imbecil!!-

-yo no estoy pensando nada … el me lo digo!!-

-que rayos te digo??-

-que ustedes eran hermanos…eso iba contra la moral … y un montón de cosas mas!!- estaba enfurecido

-ni-sama- repitió rukia en voz baja

-rukia yo creí que…- tiro la esponja y se fue

Los paparazis que los habían seguido por todo el colegio y sus alrededores no entendían nada… ¿Quién era byakuya?...¿ichigo se había liado con byakuya?...¿y porque ichigo le decía ichigo a rukia?... sinceramente estaban desconcertados.

Las clases habían acabado, y ambos adolescentes estaban demasiado confundidos, ambos sentían emociones que desconocían, afecto…cariño…celos…confusión, ninguno de los dos decía nada, pero ambos pensaban en los mismo… ¿Qué estaban sintiendo?

Ichigo sintió que los celos lo consumían por dentro al pensar que rukia estaba enamorada de byakuya…. Rukia por las explicaciones confusas que le dio ichigo, creyó que byakuya la quería a ella como algo mas que una hermana… y de esa forma llegaron a cada…con una ensalada de sentimientos mal aliñada…

-hijos míos!!...-isshin lloraba de felicidad -al fin llegaron!!... les tengo su cuarto listo- tomo a ambos jóvenes y se los llevo a la habitación del pelinaranja –miren lo que prepare para ustedes!!- les decía mientras entraban a la habitación, los dejos solo y les dijo picarescamente –disfrútenla!!-

La habitación estaba decorada al estilo isshin… había colocado un gran póster de Masaki… una caja de preservativos en el velados (los cuales habian sido adulterados por Isshin... el queria nietos ... y pronto xD) y había colocado algunas velas aromáticas.

ichigo y rukia solo se miraron…

-ahora entiendo que quieras irte!!- dijo de pronto ichigo, le dolía pensar que el no significaba nada para la morena

-cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me iré!!-

-se que lo que mas quieres es corres donde byakuya!!-

-de que rayos hablas!!-

-el me dijo que tu te le declaraste!!-

-que yo que??-

-que le dijiste lo que sentías!!... y que acepara tu decisión!!... no tiene que fingir ya lo se todo!!-

-seas imbecil!!-

-estupida!!-

-no es lo que piensas!!-

-yo no pienso nada!!... lo escuche claramente!!-

-ichigo eres un idiota!!-

-perra-

-…-

-lo mejor será que me valla a dormir- intento entrar en el armario, pero con el cuerpo de ichigo era imposible que entrara ahí, así que ichigo se trago su orgullo y miro su cuerpo… aunque lo que mas deseaba era ver el alma que estaba dentro

-no cabes ahí estupida- le dijo

-lo se imbecil-

-duerme en la cama… yo dormiré en el armario- ichigo entro en el armario y cerro la puerta de un solo golpe.

Rukia solo se sentó en la cama, sinceramente no entendía nada ¿de que rayos hablaba ichigo?... ¿seria cierto lo que le digo de byakuya?... en ese momento no tenia nada claro… así que se durmió en la cama del niñato que había conquistado su corazón.

ichigo comenzaba a pensar que solo él conocía a la enana odiosa de rukia… que todos los demás hombres conocía a la tierna kuchiki-san y que ahora los chicos en el colegio la querían… renji estaba enamorado de ella… y que si él no hacia algo pronto… iba a perder a la mujer mas odiosa del mundo, pero con la única con la que se sentía realmente feliz… -maldito byakuya- pensó antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Ambos durmieron sin cenar, estaban cansados y confundidos... al fin había terminado ese maldito día... ya mañana verían como solucionarían las cosas ... aunque era difícil ahora que no estaban en sus cuerpos...

* * *

Espero que esta confusa y desquiciada historia les guste… les agradezco todas sus reviews y a todos aquellos que han agregado esta historia a su lista de favoritos… a alarmas para capis… y a aquellos que solo han pasado por aquí a leer lo que esta loca se le ocurre escribir… han pasado dos días… sol faltan cinco para que Urahara llegue y resuelva el problema… ¿podrán sobrevivir cinco días?...


	4. Dia 3: Mas confusiones

MUUUUCHAS gracias AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki, SakuraHimeSama, JekaLukusa, denise, kiuto, Marim Yui Peacecraft - kRk, moongirlanime, MaryJu-chan (colega!!), Rforever, gotica, caroone, DragonFLy-one, milly3000med, Death God Raven, Luz-fictiongirl, rocio, Kassu, por todos sus lindos y pervertidos comentarios... voy a considerar sus sugerencias para el proximo capi...ademas a tod los que han agragado esta disparatada historia a sus favoritos y a alerta de mensajes... ademas de los que me han agregado a sus autores favorito... gracias... no saben lo feliz que me hacen...

* * *

**Cap 3: Mas confusiones...¿iconos sexuales?**

Definitivamente el despertar era un instante complejo para nuestros protagonistas…ya que debían hacer las dos cosas que mas vergüenza les daba… ir al baño y cambiarse de ropa…pero luego del "festival" de desnudos del día anterior ya se sentían menos cohibidos al lavar sus actuales cuerpos…

Ichigo despertó incomodo, debía reconocer que no había tenido una noche agradable, el armario era pequeño y sentía que se asfixiaba, además no pudo dormir producto de las mil y una imágenes que llegaban a su cerebro de la "nueva parejita"…y las palabras de byakuya se repetían una y otra vez en su mente… torturándolo.

-lo mejor será levantarme- se dijo y abrió la puerta del armario

Salio y vio como su cuerpo dormía… definitivamente hoy iba a ser un día difícil… pensó al recordar la pelea de la noche anterior

Se dirigió al baño y lavo el rostro de rukia…aseo su actual cuerpo sin mucha dificultad, y aunque las "fantasías" de ichigo habían retornado… algo en ellas había cambiado… ahora fantaseaba con mil y una forma de pateándole el culo a byakuya para luego irse con Rukia… jajja… eso se llama desesperación… hasta él se sorprendió de sus nuevos pensamiento.

Luego de lavarse entro a la habitación de sus hermanas y comenzó a colocarse el uniforme del colegio… era demasiado temprano, pero el sinceramente ya no podía dormir

-que te ocurre ichi-ni??- karin despertó y miro a rukia

-no pude dormir- fue todo lo dijo

-fue por las cámaras??-

-que cámaras??-

-las que están en tu habitación- la ironía se dibujaba en su rostro

-donde??-

-en el cuadro de mama- la pequeña se levanto de la cama, mientras ichigo corría a su habitación a sacar las cámaras antes de que isshin despertada

-no te olvides de sacar también los micrófono- le grito karin mientras se reia de la tragedia de su hermano mayor

Ichigo entro y saco el cuadro de Masaki, definitivamente eso era casi un trabajo de espía internacional, había micro-cámaras y micrófonos que apuntaban justo a la cama

-viejo degenerado!!- grito mientras pisaba los objetos tecnológicos

-que ocurre ichigo??- rukia había despertado por el alboroto

-BBUUUeennnnOOOOssss DDiiiiaassssSS IIIccchhhhiiiggggOOOO- isshin llego a la habitación se lanzo sobre el cuerpo de su hijo para saludarlo "adecuadamente", pero rukia alcanzo a esquivarlo…

-ya soy abuelo??- los miraba con los ojos llorosos

-cállate estupido!!- fue la respuesta de ichigo

-pero rukia-chan!!- salio llorando de la habitación –mi tercera hija ya no me quiere!!- bajaba las escaleras en dirección al cuadro de su esposa… pero al llegar a la planta baja se dio cuenta que ya no estaba ahí… asi que volvió a subir las escaleras y llego nuevamente a la habitación del pelinaranja –Masaki!!... nuestros hijos son unos ingratos!!...-

Ambos jóvenes suspiraron y rukia fue al baño a lavar el cuerpo de ichigo… se dio una ducha rápida, luego fue a la habitación y se vistio…

Ambos no intercambiaban muchas palabras, aun no estaba claro que fue lo que habia ocurrido ayer… ichigo creia que rukia estaba enamorada de byakuya…. Y rukia (gracias a las tonteras que le dijo ichigo) creia que su hermano estaba enamorado de ella.

Así que desayunaron casi sin intercambiar palabras, tomaron sus útiles y se fueron al colegio.

Caminaban junto pero no se hablaban y cada vez que se topaban con alguien de colegio, notaban que los rumores comenzaban y los miraban de manera extraña.

Ingresaron al salón de clases sin poner atención a las miradas de sus compañeros, pero cuando llegaron a sus puestos vieron el ejemplar de la revista del colegio sobre sus mesas… en la portada estaba una foto de los dos semidesnudos en la mitad del patio gritandose… y el titular decía "_La pareja del año:Kurosaki-Kuchiki_", ambos tragaron saliva y abrieron la revista…

..._mejor no lo hubiese hecho_...

En las páginas centrales del periódico del colegio, estaba la secuencia de fotografías de los últimos sucesos, ichigo con ishida en la terraza, ichigo y rukia discutiendo semidesnudos, isshin abrazando a sus hijos en la oficina del directos, entre otras…con un enorme titulo "¡¡Ídolos!!"

En esas paginas estaban relatados los sucesos por alguien que realmente desconocía lo que estaba pasando… pero a la cual todos le creían… Ishikawa Akane… la periodista estrella y reina del chisme…estos es un extracto del infernal documento.

_Esta es la historia de Kurosaki Ichigo un adolescente de 15 años que actualmente es la envidia de hombres y mujeres…¿Por qué? se preguntaran… la respuesta es fácil…"el puede hacer lo que quiera y nadie le dice nada"…_Así comenzaba el reportaje de Akane_…cansado de su vida aburrida y de su ceño fruncido kurosaki comenzó a incursionar en ámbitos oscuros de los instintos humanos, manteniendo una relación clandestina con ishida urryu, un serio y enigmático compañero de clase. _  
_Pero cansado de que ishida no quisiera revelar su relación amorosa kurosaki comenzó una nueva e interesante relación con la liberal y promiscua kuchiki rukia, actual alumna de intercambio de un lugar que nadie conoce y aun no ha sido revelado… en sus aventuras para saciar sus instintos carnales ambos adolescentes se han paseado desnudos por los pasillos del colegio… demostrándose afecto en los lugares mas inapropiados…y todo esto es abalado por el tutor de ambos: Isshin kurosaki, el cual esta realizando una película que cuenta las aventuras sexuales de ambos adolescentes… al parecer a ambos los excita el peligro…pero no todo es amor en esta pareja… en el día de ayer ambos tuvieron una fuerte discusión por el amor de Byakuya… al parecer un hermano desconocido de kurosaki… al cual no hemos podido entrevistar, pero contactaremos a la brevedad. Lo que indican nuestras fuentes es que kuchiki mantiene una relación paralela con ambos hermanos y aun no ha decido con cual de los dos se quedara…_

Ambos dejaron de leer y levantaron la mirada… todos sus compañeros tenían un ejemplar de la revista en sus manos y se acercaban a ellos como un grupo de fans desesperados al ver a su artista favorito

-firma mi revista!!- decía uno

-dame tu autógrafo!!- decía otro

-quiero ser como tu kurosaki!!- un tercer joven hablaba

-te envio kuchiki!!-

-kuchiki … idola-

Realmente ellos no entendían nada, ayer eran la pareja más popular del colegio, y ahora se habían transformado en los nuevos iconos sexuales de esa manada de adolescente

-ru..kia- decía ichigo entre tanta gente, ya que era muy pequeña ahora –hay que correr!!- grito después

Ambos adolescente comenzaron una frenética huida por los pasillos del colegio y sus nuevos y desesperados fans comenzaron a seguirlos, y aumentaban en numero a medida que corrían por los pasillos del colegio.

-están todos locos!!- decia rukia

-solo corre enana!!-

De pronto vieron su salvación frente a sus ojos… frente a ellos estaba la puerta de la habitación del servicio, una habitación pequeña donde se guardaban utilices de aseo

-ahí rápido!!- ichigo tomo su cuerpo y lo arrastro al lugar, cerro rápidamente la puerta y ambos sintieron como la manada de estudiantes seguía corriendo mientras gritaban sus nombres

-uufff… estuvo cerca- era la expresión de rukia

-que estuvo cerca??- grito ichigo

-no grites imbecil o nos van a encontrar!!-

-mi imagen a quedado totalmente destruida!!- comenzó a quejarse –que se supone que hare ahora!!-

-podrías comenzar por calmarte, histérico!!-

Ahora estaban ambos en silencio, el lugar era tan pequeño que sus cuerpos estaban demasiado juntos, ya ambos se habían olvidado de sus rencillas personales y solo suspiraban pensando en encontrar al menos una solución para uno del monton de problemas que tenia, aunque habia uno que ichigo consideraba mas importante...

-debes extrañarlo- dijo de pronto en voz baja y mirando asi otro lado

-extrañarlo?-

-a byakuya- le molestaba decir su nombre, pero quería saber si aun él tenía algo de esperanzas

-nii-sama- dijo en voz baja rukia

-porque sigues llamándolo de esa forma??- comenzaba a enfadarse

-por que es mi hermano idiota- le dijo molesta

-pero aun asi… tu … tu lo amas- la ultima palabras fue casi un murmullo

-entendiste todo mal ichigo- estaba cansada, y sentía que a ichigo no le importaba mucho lo que pasase con ella

-que se supone que entendí mal??- estaba subiendo la voz –el me dijo que tu le confesaste tus sentimiento!!- no pudo evitar gritar

-si yo le dije lo que sentía… pero no es lo que estas pensando idiota!!- grito de respuesta

-están ahí!!- se escucharon los gritos del otro lado de la puerta

-maldición!!- dijeron ambos jóvenes

La puerta se abrió un nuevamente comenzaron una frenética huida… ahora todo el colegio los seguía, los reporteros gráficos del periódico del colegio los seguía con cámaras filmadoras registrando todo. Y para sorpresa de todos de pronto ichigo y rukia se detuvieron.

-renji!!- dijeron los dos, ante ellos estaba el pelirrojo vestido de shinigami al cual nadie podia ver… bueno solo los veia Sado e Inoue…. Ishida ya había huido del país… en busca de una nueva vida…la suya ya estaba destruida

-asi que por eso no quisiste ser mi novia rukia?!- tenia la mirada baja y un ejemplar de la revista en la mano

-de que hablas renji!!- rukia no sabia de que hablaba su amigo e ichigo solo pudo tragar saliva

-aúlla, zabimaru!!- levanto su espada contra el pelinaranjo y rukia esquivo como pudo el ataque

-renji… dentente… no seas infantil!!- rukia no sabia como parar a su amigo

-vamos ichigo… transfórmate!!- estaba furioso

Y todos los demas estaban O.O… no entendia nada…ichigo saltaba de un lado a otro y le hablaba a un ser invisible…al que llamaba Renji... ¿acaso estaba loco?

-ohh… por dios…. Kurosaki-kun de cual estas fumando??- akane estaba buscando nuevas explicaciones para el comportamiento de su "artista estrella"… nunca había vendido tantos ejemplares de la revista

-ohhh kurosaki es imparable!!- un grupo de sus fans comenzaba a adorarlo

-renji detente…puedo explicártelo!!- rukia no sabia como defenderse de los ataques de su amigo de la infancia

-cállate!!- ichigo hablo… no quería que rukia supiera la verdad… y menos que renji supiera la verdad… así que siguió la farsa

-renji… tenemos que hablar!!- habia adoptado el carácter kuchiki y renji al ver a rukia tan seria le hizo caso y bajo su espada

-esto no te salvara … ichigo- le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar para reunirse con "rukia"

Los espectadores no entendían nada… pero se abalanzaron sobre el cuerpo de ichigo para que firmara sus autógrafos… rukia sin saber que hacer solo comenzó a rayar todas las revistas y de esa forma de deshizo de algunos de sus fans

-no es lo que parece renji- ichigo quería explicarle las cosas a su "amigo", pero omitiendo la parte importante … "que el no era rukia"…

-pues aquí lo veo muy claro rukia!!- le mostraba las fotos de la revista –me voy por un día y mira con lo que me encuentro!!- estaba tremendamente molesto

-todo tiene una explicación renji!!-

-esto no!!... y pensar que por este estupido te quieres quedar en karakura!!-

-que.. me quiero… quedar en… karakura??- su cerebro momentáneamente se congelo

- no puedo creer que lo prefieras a él??-

-…- ichigo estaba totalmente confundido… de que coño estaba hablando renji?? pensaba

-rukia… el capitan kuchiki esta muy preocupado… aunque no lo diga- estaba serio y con los brazos cruzados

-obvio que esta preocupado!!- de nuevo esta molesto –si rukia esta enamorada de él!!-

-quueee!!-

-...- ichigo lo ignoro

-de que diablos hablas rukia??... y porque diablos hablas en tercera persona??-

Ichigo nuevamente estaba cabreado… vio a lo lejos como rukia terminada de dar autógrafos y los profesores salían de las salas en busca de sus alumnos… camino en dirección a su cuerpo olvidándose de renji

-estas bien?- le pregunto a rukia

-si… como te fue con renji?-

-todo bien… no se ha dado cuenta del cambio-

-ustedes dos!!... a la oficina del director!!- gritaba un inspector a los lejos

-no de nuevo!!- dijeron al unísono

Mientras renji aun estaba estático casi sin aliento

-rukia esta enamorada del capitan kuchiki?!-

**00oo00**

Ahí estaban de nuevo, frente al director del colegio, se notaba que el pobre hombre no sabia que hacer, tenia una de las revisas arrugadas en una mano y contenía su ira

-que hare con ustedes??- dio un largo suspiro y miro a ambos jóvenes –por su seguridad es mejor que no salgan aun- se sentó resignado –supongo que no servirá que llame al señor kurosaki- se decía a si mismo –eso solo empeoraría las cosas- hablaba mas para el que para los dos jóvenes

**00oo00**

En otro lugar , renji recuperaba el aliento y sacaba su celular

-matsumoto…necesito sake-

-donde estas??-

-en karakura-

-voy para alla-

-gracias-

El pelirrojo no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, sentía que rukia estaba extraña, pero ahora creía entender el porque de su comportamiento

-esta enamorada del capitán kuchiki!!- repitió casi sin aliento y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo

**00oo00**

-se quedaran aquí, y tienen prohibido salir- fue la orden del director –no queremos mas alborotos- dio un largo suspiro y salio de la oficina dejando a ambos jóvenes solos

-esto se esta saliendo de control- suspiro rukia

-gracias por decirmelo… no me habia dado cuenta!!- fue su irónica respuesta

-puedes callarte imbecil??-

-tu me das ordenes estupida!!-

-puedes tan solo callarte ichigo!!...tenemos que pensar que vamos a hacer!!- estaba molesta

-esto no esta bien!!... nada bien- ya hablaba en voz mas baja con cierto tono resignado

-de que estaba hablando renji?- pregunto seria y vio como ichigo (cara de rukia) se sonrojaba

-no lo se- mintió

-pero porque te atacaría de esa forma?-

-como voy a saberlo?!-

**00oo00**

-hip… y eso fue.. hip.. lo que paso.. hip- renji terminaba de contar su relato

Estaba junto a matsumoto en un parque cerca del colegio bebiendo sake, pero al conocer la noticia, la pobre teniente se atraganto con el alcohol

-kia-chan esta enamorada del capitan kuchiki??-

-si… por eso esta tan extraña-

-no lo puedo creer?!-

-ella misma me lo dijo!!-

**00oo00**

-renji es un idiota, seguro me envidia por mi increíble fuerza y mi gran atractivo-

-estoy hablando enserio idiota!!-

-yo también… enana estupida-

-tu fuerte y atractivo??... hasta kempachi es más fuerte y atractivo que tu, idiota-

-serás tonta-

**00oo00****  
**  
-ikkaku- matsumoto tomo su teléfono celular y llamo al shinigami, mientras renji estaba totalmente ebrio

-que ocurre matsumoto?-

-necesito tu ayuda-

-para que?-

-renji esta muy mal-

-que ocurrió-

-rukia esta enamorada del capitan kuchiki-

-queee…no puede ser rukia enamorada del capitan kuchiki!!- fue el grito  
de espanto del calvo shinigami

**00oo00**

-lo mejor será no armar mas confusiones, solo quedan 4 dias- rukia hablaba tranquilamente por primera vez con ichigo

-si, pero sera dificil-

-no creo que esto pueda empeorar-

**00oo00****  
**  
-asi, como escuchaste… el capitan kuchiki esta enamorado de su hermana-

-nooo!!-

-lo escuche claramente…-

**00oo00****  
**  
-si…además intentemos durante los días que quedan arreglar un poco nuestra imagen-

-de lo contrario tendremos que irnos, como lo hizo ishida-

-no podemos irnos imbecil-

-cállate estupida-

**00oo00****  
**  
-los hermanos kuchiki están liados??-

-si, yo tampoco lo podía creer-

**00oo00****  
**  
-pueden irse a su casa…- el director del colegio volvía a ingresar a la oficina –pero colóquense esto- le mostraba unos disfraces

-quuee!!- el unísono de nuestra parejita

-es necesario- la seriedad del director era evidente

Y asi ichigo y rukia se dirigieron a cada… disfrazados.

El cuerpo de ichigo iba de batman y rukia de gatubela… ¿de donde saco esos disfraces el director?...no tengo la más mínima idea… pero de esa forma el torrente de adolescente no los reconoció y pudieron salir a salvo.

Llegaron a casa y se sacaron la molesta ropa, bajaron a comer y nuevamente el show comenzó

-hijos mios!!- isshin se abalanzo sobre ambos llorando de felicidad –al fin te comportas como un kurosaki- llevo a ambos adolescente a la sala, y les mostró el nuevo cuadro que estaba junto al de Masaki

-saca eso!!- ichigo no se contuvo y le grito a su padre

-pero rukia-chan… si se ven tan bonitos juntos- indicaba con la mano la fotografía en la cual estaba ambos semidesnudos peleándose en el patio del colegio (la portada de la revista)

-ichi-ni me puedes dar tu autógrafo?- karin miraba a ambos con sarcasmo y le paso la revista al cuerpo de rukia

-cállate karin!!-

-pero rukia-chan ¿Qué te pasa?- yuzu no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo (al igual que muchos lectores..jaja)

-no tenemos apetito… ven "rukia" necesitamos hablar- rukia tomo su cuerpo de un brazo y subió las escaleras en dirección a la habitación

-oohhhh… al fin van a seguir trabajando… espero que esta noche conciban a mi nieto- nuevamente isshin lloraba de felicidad

Ambos llegaron a la habitación, y para variar, están molestos

-que se supone que haces??- rukia comenzó los gritos

-ese viejo pervertido!!- hablaba mas para él que para rukia

-se supone que queríamos arreglar las cosas imbecil!!-

-lose, pero… gggrrrr-

-sera mejor no bajar a comer-

-si… bajaremos cuando los demás estén dormidos-

**00oo00****  
**  
Yachiru estaba jugando, para variar en la mansión kuchiki… le encantada deslizarse en su patineta por los largos pasillos de la mansión, pero hoy hizo un cambio en su recorrido y fue directo al estudio del capitán kuchiki, dejo sobre la mesa un paquete de dulces y byakuya solo pudo levantar la mirada de su papeleo y levantar una ceja

-no te los comas bya-kun- dijo tiernamente la pequeña teniente

-…- el capitan no contesto

-son para el bebe de kia-chan- iba a tomar su patineta para irse, pero el capitan kuchiki, se levanto de su asiento, una aura roja destructiva lo rodeaba…y solo levanto la otra ceja antes de hablar

-a que se refiere teniente?- fue lo único que dijo

-al bebe que espera kia-chan… ojala sea niña- y se fue feliz en su patineta

-…- byakuya no creía lo que estaba escuchando…su hermana… embarazada??... acerco su mano a la empuñadura de la espada y en sus ojos brillaba la venganza, esa mirada indicaba sufrimiento y muerte al culpable –maldito kurosaki- fue todo lo que dijo y salio de la mansión

**00oo00**

-donde esta la capitana??-decía una histérica nanao

-no lo se- hinamori estaba con ella

-hay una misión de mucha importancia para la asociación de mujeres shinigamis-

-que ocurrió??- hinamori no habia escuchado ninguno de los falsos rumores

-rukia-chan esta embarazada del capitán kuchiki-

-noooo!!-

-siii… la capitana me lo digo-

-ya lleve los dulces- yachitu llego en su patine

-que dulces!!-

-para kia-chan… bya-kun estaba muy feliz!!-

-nooo!!… hay que ir a detenerlo-

Nanao y hinamori salieron corriendo en busca del capitán de sexta división

-capitán kuchiki- nanao le hablo temerosa al notar el aura que rodeaba al capitán

-que ocurre?-

-el capitan hitsutaga necesita hablar con usted con urgencia-

-esta bien-

El capitan de la sexta división fue de mala gana en dirección a la décima división, mientras hinamori llamaba a chiro-chan

-hitsuyaga-kun…debes mantener al capitan kuchiki encerrado en tu división-

-porque!!-

-es de vida o muerte… aunque creo que mas de muerte que de vida-

-esta bien-

**00oo00**

Ichigo y rukia estaban muertos de hambre, asi que decidieron bajar al cocina por algo de comer, pero en las escaleras vieron a karin que subia con una bandeja

-ichi-ni…toma, es para lo dos- le paso la bandeja a su hermano

-karin.. pero tu sabes… la verdad??- rukia no sabia que la pequeña kurosaki estaba al tanto de lo que ocurria

-si, asi que solo coman y no hagan mas tonterias… estan volviendo locos a todo el mundo-

La pequeña fue a su habitación y los dos jóvenes volvieron a la habitación del pelinaranja, comieron lo que karin les había llevado y producto del cansancio del dia se quedaron dormido juntos en la cama del pelinaranja.

**00oo00**

-que ocurre capitan hitsuyaga-

-capitan kuchiki… tome asiento- el pobre chiro-chan no sabia porque habia aceptado hacer eso... y no sabia que hablarle al ofuscado capitan

-…-

-quiere leche con choco-crispis??- le ofrecio un tazon de leche –es muy bueno para la salud-

-…-

-bueno… puess… lo… que … tenia que decir…mmm… ¿Cómo esta rukia?...no la he visto hace tiempo- fue lo primero que se le ocurrio preguntar... mala idea... muy mala idea...

-embarazada-

-queee!!-

-y si me disculpas… voy a ir a matar al culpable-

* * *

uffff... esto va de mal en peor...y todo por culpa de ichigo que le conto a "verdad" al renji y renji que es un bocaza que no entiende nada..que le conto a una muy "discreta" matsumoto jajajja..asi comienzan los chismes y se distorciona tanto que uno no sabe cuando comenzo tanto mal entendido... ¿algun dia se arreglara este embrollo?... espero que si... ¿que haran cuando llegue byakuya?... ohh.. ya quiero saberlo...¿y que hara la asociasion de mujeres shinigamis??... y sobre todo... ¿pasa algo entre esos dos esta noche??... si quieren saberlo... solo hagan clic en GO!!...

y dejen sus quejas... destruyan la historia... diganme que no sirvo para esto... o ofrescanme muchos sobornos ... jajja... no nada de eso es verdad.. pero si consideran que este capitulo merece una review yo sere muy feliz de recibirla... y rforever y gotica... atentas al proximo capi... a lo mejor sus solicitudes se haran realidad...


	5. Dia 4: Alerta en Karakura

Primero que nada quisiera agradecer a todos los que hacen una pausa en sus vidas y leen esta historia, por sus review, sua alertas ya que cada una de ellas me ha animado a seguir esta descabellada historia...

segundo decirles que bleach no es mio, pero que a pesar de ello... hago lo que se me da la gana con los personajes...

**_Advertencia: Este capi tiene escenas bastante "extrañas"... asi que leelo bajo tu responsabilidad..._**

si decir nada mas a leer

**Cap 4: Alerta en Karakura...¿egosexualidad?...¿Alihollow?**

El silencio reinaba en karakura y en la casa de los kurosaki ningun ruido se escucharaba… la pasividad al fin se habia logrado…hasta que…

Ichigo desperto con extrañas sensaciones en su actual cuerpo, sinceramente sentía que dentro de esas cuatro paredes se iba a ahogar en cualquier momento… mas ahora… ya que tenia demasiado calor producto de que aquellas "fantasías" con la enana había retornado a su mente… y tenia cierta sensación de humedad que lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

-lo mejor será ir al baño- se dijo, levantarse para ir por algo de agua y ver que estaba ocurriendo con su recientemente adquirido cuerpo femenino.

Se movio con cuidado y vio su cuerpo recostado, rukia dormir placidamente a su lado.

El reloj marcaba las 5:45 de la mañana asi que decidió darse una ducha para liberarse de esa sensación de calor sofocante y del sudor que cubría su cuerpo…

A diferencia de las oportunidades anteriores ya no sentía tanto pudor al ver ese cuerpo desnudo… y aunque aun se sonrojaba cada vez que se desvestía…debia reconocer que le hubiese gustado desvestir ese cuerpo, pero en otras circunstancias (jajjja… pillin pervertido xD) con esos pensamientos en su mente se ubico bajo el chorro de agua y acaricio ese cuerpo con la esponja de baño disfrutando mentalmente del contacto (degenerado xD)

Termino su ducha, y aun con el cuerpo mojado envuelto en una toalla volvió a la habitación, pero al entrar percibió la respiración agitada de rukia, y como esta decía palabras inetendibles.

-ru..kia- dijo en voz baja, pero no había respuesta –rukia- hablo ahora mas fuerte, pero la shinigami seguía dormida.

Se acerco un poco mas y movió su hombro usando sus manos, y rukia aun dormida se giro quedando boca arriba, y a ichigo casi le da un infarto al ver lo que vio

-no pude ser…- dijo casi sin aliento, sintiendo como rukia dormía y respiraba agitadamente –ella no puede despertar ahora- estaba de pie estático sintiendo como la humedad de una zona de su cuerpo estaba aumentando ante la imagen que veía –porque tenia que pasar eso…justo ahora??- se decía a si mismo, mientras miraba su cuerpo sobre la cama y como un sector de ésta estaba mas abultada de lo normal.

-ichi…go- escucho la voz somnolienta de rukia la cual aun seguía dormida

-esta soñando conmigo?- se dijo a si mismo casi como un murmullo

-idiota- seguia hablando dormida

-ni en tus sueños dejas de molestarme enana- una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro

ichigo movido solo por inercia comenzó a caminar acercándose a la cama, solo quería saber si la shinigami seguía dormida…o estaba despierta, pero al acercarse tropezó con uno de los zapatos que estaba junto a la cama y cayo sobre ella.

-ichigo?- pregunto rukia refegandose los ojos

-…- ichigo no decía nada, solo quería que rukia no viera lo que su sueño había logrado activar en su cuerpo

-que te pasa?- intento levantarse

-no lo hagas!!- le ordeno ichigo

-que te pares imbecil!!- intento empujarlo pero ichigo se sentó sobre su cuerpo

… mala idea… muy mala idea…

Ichigo sintió como su actual cuerpo femenino comenzaba a reaccionar al contacto del miembro erecto bajo él, humedeciéndose aun más.

-ichigo que esta pasando?- sintió el temor de rukia en esa pregunta

-nada… solo… que- no sabia como explicarle que una parte de su cuerpo se había activado sola producto de su sueño

-solo que …que?- ella sentía que algo no andaba bien con su actual cuerpo

-que… has tenido… has tenido- tartamudeaba –has tenido una … una ..erección- estaba rojo de la vergüenza

-una que??- rukia estaba exaltada y de no ser por ichigo que le tapo la boca con una de sus manos hubiese despertado a todo el barrio

-cálmate!!- ni el podía calmarse, pero no quería que su pervertido padre despertara y viera lo que estaba ocurriendo

-i..chi..go…. que se supone… que tengo que hacer?- realmente estaba demasiado nerviosa, eso era lejos lo mas vergonzoso que le había pasado en su vida… mucho mas que ver el cuerpo de ichigo desnudo…mucho mas que todo el colegio la hubiese visto media desnuda…. Sinceramente no sabia que hacer

-de…bes… ter..mi..nar- intentaba mirar hacia otro lado, intentando olvidar las sensación de su actual cuerpo… lo cual le estaba costando demasiado trabajo

-pero si yo no he empezado nada!!-

-ya lo se!!-

-…-

Se miraban ambos estaban completamente rojos, jamás habían pasado por algo como eso, ni siquiera cuando estaban en sus verdaderos cuerpo… y la sola idea que pasara algo … era un tanto … morbosa

Ichigo sintió que su cuerpo estaba demasiado húmedo, el calor que sentía era sofocante, era cierto que él era hombre y todo comenzó por sus fantasías con rukia, pero el cuerpo que tenia ahora era de una mujer… y las hormonas de esa mujer lo estaban volviendo loco… y no era muy excitante la idea de besarse a si mismo

Rukia no estaba en mejor situación, sentía sobre ella su propio cuerpo presionando su actual miembro erecto, pero la testosterona del cuerpo de ichigo ya recorría todo su cuerpo y solicitaba dar respuesta a esos instintos un tanto salvajes de la raza humana

-cierra los ojos- ichigo no sabia ni lo que iba a hacer

-para que??- el nerviosismo reinaba en la habitación

-solo hazlo!!- rukia cerro los ojos e ichigo los cerro también –rukia no habrás tu ojos- ichigo se acerco a su propio cuerpo y lo beso… era la sensación mas extraña que haya tenido en su vida, y rukia estaba igual de confundida, pero ambos se concentraron mas en sus almas que en sus propios cuerpos.

Ichigo saco la toalla de su actual cuerpo rozando la suave piel de rukia, la cual hacia estremecer su alma y rukia comenzó a bajar lentamente el pijama de ichigo tocando con sus manos el miembro erecto y haciendo que una corriente eléctrica llegara hasta su alma…

Una vez listo, ichigo se acomodo sobre su propio cuerpo, abrio sus piernas y dejo que el miembro erecto entrara en su cuerpo y una sensación dolorosa lo invadió, estuvieron quietos por algunos instantes, pero sus cuerpo como si tuviese mente propia solicitaban comenzar el movimiento… y asi lo hicieron... obedeciendo a sus instintos.. para ambos esa era su primera vez... ambos sabian que lo hacian con la persona que querian, el problema era el cuerpo en el que estaban.

Al estar en esa posicion la sensación que sintieron ambos era indescriptible…era una extraña mezcla entre placer, pudor y vergüenza… pero ambos recocieron mentalmente que era lo que mejor que les había pasado desde que comenzara toda esta locura.

Aun con los ojos cerrados y concentrándose en el otro comenzaron a aumentar es danza de caderas…sin decir una sola palabra.. solo emitiendo agudos gemidos de placer llegando al climax casi al mismo tiempo…

ichigo no podia creer que una mujer fuese capaz de sentir tal placer y rukia sentia como su contenido era vaciado en su cuerpo causando un placer que desconocia.

Luego de experimentar tales sensaciones y sintiendo veguenza de ellos mismos por lo habian hecho se quedaron en silencio, sin mirarse, agotados y al poco tiempo se volvieron a dormir en la misma cama… sin decir ni una sola palabra sobre lo que habia ocurrido.

Biipppp….biiippppp….bbiiippppp (no se como suena un despertador…asi que imagínense que eso es un despertado.. jajja)

De mala gana ichigo saco una de sus manos de la cama y apago el ruidoso aparato, pero la sorpresa al ver lo que vio fue tan grande que despertó totalmente… estaba vestido con el pijama a cuadros de rukia… y el reloj de su velador indicaba las 5:45 de la mañana

-que mierda!!- fue la expresión de ichigo… -acaso fue todo un sueño??...-aun estaba shoquedao -mas bien fue una horrenda pesadilla- se dijo al levantarse y ver su cuerpo durmiendo placidamente con su pijama color celeste, volvió a ver el reloj sin convencerse aun de que lo vivido había sido una sus fantasía… pero había sido demasiado real para su gusto… y totalmente fuera de lo común.

-rukia- hablo en voz baja para despertar a rukia antes de que el su "padre ejemplar" llegara…pero la shinigami seguia dormida –oye rukia!!- la paciencia se le acababa… asi que la movió y su pesadilla se hizo realidad… -oohhh… por dios!!... no de nuevo!!- ante sus ojos… estaba su cuerpo aun dormido, pero con un sector demasiado despierto para su gusto… "eso tiene vida propia"

-que ocurre…ichigo?- una somnolienta rukia comenzaba a despertar

-que diablos estabas soñando??-

-de que rayos hablas??-

-de eso!!- indicadando con un dedo tiriton lo abultado de una zona del cuerpo

-O.O- rukia no creía lo que estaba viendo –ohh.. por dios!!-

-ru..kia… tiene que…-

-que le ocurre a tu cuerpo imbecil!!... nadie le dijo a "esto" que se parara!!- indicando el "objeto" ubicado entre sus piernas

-dudo que te haga caso!!...-

-que se supone que tengo que hacer ahora??-

-debes terminar- dijo avergonzado

- y como rayos hago eso?!-

-solo tiene que ir al baño… y – hizo un gesto con su mano derecha… como si estuviese sujetando algo y se deslizase atravez de él subiendo y luego bajando –y…hacer esto- estaba demasiado rojo… mientras seguia dando las instrucciones "graficas" a rukia

-estas loco!!-

-no hay otra forma!!-

-no podra quedarse asi para siempre !!-

-pero debes …debes…- no podia decirlo –de…bes…eyacu..lar- dijo en voz baja

-que QUE??-

-tu solo hazlo!!-

-ni siquiera puedo caminar con "esto" y quieres que valla al baño??-

-vamos… estupida… y colócate un cojín!!-

-esta bien!!-

Ambos salieron de la habitación sigilosamente, rukia caminaba con dificultad producto de la erección que había sufrido y se cubría con un cojín la "zona de conflicto"… ichigo seguía su cuerpo vigilando que nadie viese nada… seria demasiado bochornoso que su familia los encontraran en esas circunstancias

Entraron al cuerpo de baño y rukia saco el cojín…

-ohh por dios!!- volvió a decir rukia producto de la impresión, e ichigo solo pudo sentir como su ego subia (hombres!!... esos son los genes kurosaki)

-ahora solo tiene que hacer lo que te dije- y volvia a graficar el movimiento con su mano

-estas loco!!... no voy a tocar "eso"!!-

-y pretendes que lo haga yo!!-

-es tu pene… tu problema!!-

-pero ahora es tuyo!!-

-no voy a hacer eso!!-

-ya … esta bien… pero esta me le pagas…enana estupida-

Ichigo comenzó a realizar la "labor" con sus manos y rukia instintivamente cerro los ojos, desconocia lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, ya que jamas lo habia sentido, pero solo habia una palabra para definir eso…placer. Y no pudo evitar que un gemido saliera de sus labios… ichigo solo siguió con su labor… y rukia vaceo el contenido y poco a poco la "zona de conflicto" recobro su tamaño normal.

Ambos estaban en el baño en silencio… evitaban sus miradas… rukia solo se subio los pantalones del pijama y levanto la vista sonrojada

-te habia pasado antes?- pregunto timidamente

-no hagas esas preguntas!!- estaba totalmente avergonzado

-…-

-lo mejor sera vestirnos… hoy no creo que las cosas estén fáciles en el colegio-

-yo tampoco lo creo… es mas… creo que no deberíamos ir-

-pero si hay examen!!-

-demonios!!-

Luego de ese extraño suceso… ambos se ducharon y se vistieron, desayunaron algo ligero y se fueron en direccion al colegio, sin hablarse producto de la vergüenza que sentian… hoy tenían examen de algebra… y esperaban que nada empeorara.

**00oo00**

Mientras en la sociedad de las almas había una reunión urgente de capitanes

-han ocurrido extraños sucesos en el mundo humano- comenzaba a hablar el capitan yamamoto –algo que nunca había ocurrido antes-

-que fue lo que paso?- intervino ukitate

-un platillo volador se estrello en karakura-

-que tenemos que ver nosotros con algo como eso?- kenpachi estaba algo aburrido en la reunión

-todos los tripulantes del platillo murieron- siguió hablando yamamoto

-entonces no hay ningún problema- el capitan de la 12 hablo ahora

-si hay un problema…ahora hay… "alifantasmas" en karakura- dijo muy serio

-alifantasmas??- dijieron todos

-si, fantasmas alienigenas… esperemos que no hayan alihollow…- siguió hablando –por eso necesito que una avanzada valla al mundo humano y sellee a los alifantasmas-

Nadie entendia de que coño estaban hablando ni de donde habían salidos los famosos alifantasmas, pero eso no importaba ahora… esa era la excusa perfecta para ir al mundo humano

-me ofresco para encabezar el equipo- dijo byakuya..

-yo tambien me ofresco- dijo hitsuyaga … el cual tenia que detener los instintos asesinos del noble

-muy bien… entonces ustedes dos estarán a cargo… pueden llevar a todos lo shinigamis que necesiten-

La reunión se dio por terminada y ambos capitanes fueron a preparar todo para ir a destruir a los alihollow y sellar las almas de los alifantasmas y de paso… byakuya matar a kurosaki, mientras en otro lugar había otra reunión

-entonces eso haremos capitana- decía nanao arreglándose los lentes

-si… el plan esta listo… espero que a kia-chan le guste- decia la teniente de pelo rosa

**00oo00**

-que mierda??- ichigo veía como un platillo volador estaba tirado en la mitad del parque –de donde diablos salio eso??-

-no lose … ichigo… cuidado!!- rukia salvo a su propio cuerpo de un ataque de un alihollow

-que diablos es eso??...- ichigo no entendia que estaba pasando

-no lo se- rukia tampoco tenia claro nada

-pero mira… alla!!- ichigo indicaba un extraño ser con una cadena en su pecho

-tiene una cadena?... es un plus??- rukia jamas habia visto algo como eso

-si… es una aliplus… -dijo una voz a sus espaldas

-aliplus??- dijo rukia y miro al pequeño capitán de cabello blanco –y usted que hace aquí capitan hitsuyaga?-

-veo que al final aprendiste kurosaki-

-oye toshiro… y que mierda son los aliplus??-

-kuchiki!!... como me hablas asi??-

-uppsss- digo ichigo al ver que habia metido la pata –perdon…capitan hitsuyaga- se trago su orgullo…

-esos son fantasmas alienigenenas… pero eso no es lo importante… deben huir…el capitan kuchiki viene en camino… y creo que su sed de sangre es demasido grande-

Ambos se miraron y obedecieron rápidamente sin saber porque…solo los movia el miedo…, salieron corriendo en cualquier dirección sin prestar mucha atención a donde iban.

-¿Por qué te adelantaste tanto Capitan Hitsuyaga?- byakuya había llegado al lugar de los hecho

-solo por curiosidad-

-quedas a cargo… yo tengo algo importante que hacer- comenzó a caminar, pero no lograba detectar la energía espiritual de rukia y menos de kurosaki…y eso le pareció demasiado extraño.

**00oo00****  
**  
En otro lugar otra puerta se abría y salían varias mujeres shinigamis

-bien…ahora solo hay que buscar a kia-cha- comenzó a hablar yachiru

-pero no logro detectar su energía espiritual- nanao se concentraba pero no encontraba a ninguno de los dos shinigamis

El grupo de mujeres comenzó a caminar en dirección al colegio y de pronto los vieron… rukia e ichigo corrian deseperadamente por las calles como si estuviese huyen de algo aterrador

-Kia-cha!!- gritaron y con un shunpo todas las mujeres la rodearon

-que hacen aquí??- ichigo no sabia que hacer rodeado de tantas mujeres shinigamis

-no vamos!!-

Y así las locas shingamis secuestran a "rukia", dejando a "ichigo" solo…

Rukia no sabia que podían estar haciendo las mujeres shinigamis en karakura, y menos que querían hablar con ella… pero el problema era que ichigo estaba en su cuerpo… y tal vez se enteraría de cosas que no debía saber.

Estaba perdida en esos pensamientos cuando escucho una voz a sus espaldas

-hasta que al fin te encuentro…kurosaki-

Se giro lentamente y vio a su hermano a sus espaldas

-ni-sama- dijo casi sin aliento

-esparcete senbonzakura-

Miles de pétalos aparecieron e iban directo a acatar al pobre cuerpo de ichigo… de no ser por…

-GRRRRRRRR- un alihollow apareció a sus espadas, así que byakuya tuvo que cambiar la trayectoria de su ataque y matar a los números alihollow que están a su alrededor

-capitan kuchiki- el capitán de la décima división corría en dirección a ambos sujetos

**00oo00****  
**  
-rukia…hemos decidido que se hará una votación para determinar quien será el mejor padre- kiyone comenzo a hablar

-votacion??... mejor padre??- ichigo no sabia de que están hablando esas locas

-si, debemos buscar al mejor padre para tu bebe kia-cha- yagiru era la mas contenta con realizar la famosa votación

-bebe??... rukia esta embarazada??- el pobre ichigo estaba sin aliento… su cerebro congelado y su mandíbula en el suelo

**00oo00****  
**  
-he descubierto algo- hitsuyaga intentaba calmar un poco el ambiente

-…- byakuya lo miraba despectivamente… mientras nuevas ganas de matar a kurosaki invadian su interior

-los alihollow son falsos… al igual que los alifantasmas-

-porque los dices?- byakuya comenzó a hablar mientras "rukia" comenzo a escapar sigilosamente

-solo mira- el capitan de la decima division utilizo su espada para matar a un alihollow y este al contacto con el agua se trasformo en un conejo

-CHAPPY!!- rukia se olvido que tenia que huir para salvar el cuerpo del pelinaranja y comenzo a seguir a los conejos – ven CHAPPY!!-

Mientras byakuya e hitsuyagua no creian los que estaban viendo

-a kurosaki le gustan los conejo??-

**00oo00**

-tenemos un problema nemu- nanao le hablaba a la teniente de la doce

-que ocurre?-

-le han hechado agua a los chappys modificados-

-diablos!!- dijeron todas

-debemos huir… nos han descubierto-

Las mujeres shinigamis tomaron a "rukia" del brazo la cual aun estaba chiqueada con la notica de "su" embarazo y salieron corriendo…

**00oo00**

-no puedo creer lo que me dices??- yamamoto estaba choqueado

-asi es capitan… eso fue lo que escuhe- su teniente le entregaba la información

-incesto en una familia noble!!... den orden de captura… traigan a todos los involucrados inmediatamente… aunque esten en sus gigai…o quiero demoras-

El teniente de la primera division dio la orden de captura y la segunda division fue al mundo humano en busca de los "incestuosos" y todos los que estuviesen involucrados.

**00oo00****  
**  
Mientras tanto el cuerpo de ichigo seguía tras los conejos, llego soi fong junto a otros shinigamis

-capitan kuchiki… kurosaki ichigo… capitan hitsuyaga quedan arrestados-

Los shinigamis de la segunda división rodearon a los dos sujetos y los arrestaron

**00oo00**

En otro lugar Marechiyo Ōmaeda, teniente de la segunda división aparecia con varios shinigamis a su cargo

-kuchiki rukia… asociación de mujeres shinigamis quedan arrestadas-

Todos los shinigamis rodearon a "rukia" y a todas las mujeres de la asociación de las mujeres shinigamis que estan ahi (yagiru, nanao, nemu, kiyone) y las arrestaron

**00oo00**

Ahora estaba todos los "culpables" encarcelados en la primera división, nadie tenia muy claro el porque del arresto, cada uno tenia su propia version de los hechos

Byakuya creía que era porque iba a ir a matar a kurosaki olvidandose de la mision de los alihollow

Ichigo creía que era porque estaba "embarazada"… (aun estaba shoqueado)

Rukia creía que habían descubierto el cambio de cuerpo y seguramente iba contra alguna regla desconocida de la sociedad de las almas

Las mujeres shinigamis creían que era porque describieron que los alifantasmas eran falsos y que la asociación los habia creado para distraer a byakuya

Hitsuyaga creía que era porque transformo a los alihollow en conejos

en el fondo nadie sabia la verdad de la situacion, pero todos se sentian culpables de estar en esa situacion.

**00oo00****  
**  
El capitan comandante yamamoto estaba de pie frente a la celda del capitan kuchiki, no podia creer que el noble que mas respetaba las reglas hubiese caido en algo como el incesto

-capitan kuchiki… algo que decir a su favor- comenzo al capitan comandante y byakuya no sabia de que estaba hablando el viejo shinigami

-solo quisiera hablar con mi hermana- contesto seriamente

-solo se les permitirá hablar… no se arriesgue a algo mas...eso seria aumentar su condena- dijo sarcastico

-que mas podria hacer?- estaba confundido con la respuesta de yamamoto

-se le consederan cinco minutos-

Y se retiro, mientras daba la orden de traer a "rukia" a la celda de byakuya, una vez solos ambos hermanos comenzaron su conversación.

-no puedo creer que sea cierto- comenzo a hablar byakuya –porque no me dijiste que estas embarazada?- estaba decepcionado

-…- ichigo seguia en silencio ni el procesaba aun esa noticia

-quien es el padre?- pregunto byakuya, pero el consideraba obvia la respuesta

-supongo que tu- dijo ichigo en voz baja y byakuya se cayo de espaldas

-O.O…. que QUE??-

-eso, que supongo que tu eres el padre!!-

-pero eso es imposible!!- byakuya aun estaba en el suelo

-y ya no tengo ganas de ver tu cara- ichigo estaba totalmente dolido y decepcionado… habia perdido a rukia… ella habia escojido a byakya y esperaba un hijo de él, por su parte byakuya estaba en estado de shock.

Los guardias sacaron a "rukia" de la celda y llamaron al cuarto escuadron para atender el ataque de panico del capitan de la sexta division

**00oo00**

-creo que eso es lo mejor ukitake- yamamoto hablaba con uno de sus hombres de confianza

-pero estas seguro??-

-si… dejare que la camara de los 36 tome la decisión-

-de los 36??... y no se supone que eran 46??-

-si, pero 10 tomaron vacaciones esta semana-

-ahhh-

-el juicio se realizara mañana-

Y así toda la sociedad de las almas estaba patas arriba con el nuevo y distoricionado chisme, todos los culpables e implicados durmieron en celdas aisladas, esperando el juicio de la cámara del 36

* * *

¡¡que dia tan extraño!!...¡¡fue todo un sueño porno del degenerado de ichigo!!...xD... eso son los genes de su padre que se estan manifestando... jajja

Este dia fue sumamente extraño, si quieren borrarlo de su mente, no los culpo...ya que entre la escena medio hentei de ichigo y los alifantasma son cosas que jamas quisieramos volver a repetir mañana es el juicio... ¿que hara la camara de los 36??... se sabra al fin la "verdad"??...algun dia acabara este fic interminable??...  
Beatifull madness... algún día escribirá algo cuerdo??... jajja... no lo creo...

Ahora solo espero sus comentario… si quieren destruir esta historia… y decirme que soy pesima en esto.. pueden hacerlo, pero si creen que este capi, merece un review yo ansiosa lo esperare…

Nos leemos-- ahora clic en GO!


	6. Dia 5: Entre interrogatorios y escapes

Primero que nada... quisiera agradecer sus review... sus alertas y sobre todo.. que se den el tiempo de leer las sandeces que escribo... muchas y muchos de ustedes deben creer que estoy loca... y no estan equivocados.. jaja... nadie que sea cuerdo escribiria tantas tonteras juntas...

segundo decirles que bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a tite kubo y que si él supiera lo que hago con sus pobres personajes... minimo me pone una demanda..jajajjaj

tercero... espero que les guste este capi... al fin llegamos al quinto dia...

* * *

**Dia 5: Entre interrogatorios y escapes...¿testigo clave encubierto?**

Los juicios en la sociedad de almas son muy distintos a todos los que ustedes conocen, se destacan por varias cosas: como que esta compuesto por una cámara con 40 shinigamis y 6 jueces… la famosa "cámara de los 46", pero actualmente 10 de esos "sabios" personajes estaban pasando una temporada de vacaciones en algún lugar paradisíaco sin saber que la sociedad de almas estaba patas arriba y cayéndose a pedazos, asi que por eso es llamada "la camara de los 36"

Los juicios en la sociedad de almas además de eso, tienen varias peculiaridades, pero la principal de todas ellas y que hace de esta cámara algo totalmente distinto a cualquier otro juicio en este mundo o en otro, es una sola cosa…no hay defensa… el pobre ser humano o shinigami que se presenta ante ellos solo puede esperar una cosa…. su sentencia, y por lo general… una sentencia de muerte…no importan los argumentos que den… al final solo escucha tres palabras "sentencia de muerte"

Por ello todos los pobres seres humanos y almas detenidos en la primera división estaban preparando argumentos que los ayudaran a salir del tremendo embrollo en el que estaban, sabian que seria difícil… era casi una misión imposible salvar su pellejo, pero estuvieron toda la noche preparando su defensa personal…cada uno solo en su celda creo la "coartada perfecta"

Eran ya las diez de la mañana y se dio inicio al largo ritual de interrogatorios, la cámara de los 36 decidió llamar uno a uno a los "implicados", los cuales eran considerados "testigos claves" en el caso de "Incesto Noble" como lo habían llamado, luego interrogaría a los incestuosos, para finalmente dar la sentencia en una cámara abierta en el que participaría todo el sereitei dada la gravedad de la falta.

La primera en ser llamada a declarar fue la teniente de la octava división, la teniente camino lentamente y se ubico de pie frente a los jueces, se arreglo los lentes y respiro profundamente

-dinos todo lo que sabes- fue la orden de uno de los shinigamis, su voz era imponente, y a pesar de que nanao no veía su rostro pudo determinar que era un shinigami de avanzada edad

-yo…le contare todo- dijo con voz firme -yo- se arreglo nuevamente los lentes y comenzó su relato –fui secuestrada por los alifantasmas-

Los miembros de la cámara no sabían de que estaba hablando la teniente… ¿Qué tenia que ver los alifantasmas con el caso de incesto?... no lo sabia, así que solo siguieron escuchándola

-fui llevada a su nave y me presentaron con su líder- nanao iba construyendo la historia mientras hablaba –son de un extraño y lejano planeta habitado solo por conejos…-

La historia que contó de la teniente era sacada de lo mas recóndito de su imaginación… era casi "Alicia en el país de las maravillas"…con la diferencia del nombre "Nanao en al planeta de los conejos" y la cámara sinceramente creía que la oficial se había vuelto loca.

La segunda en entrar a declarar fue la teniente de la doceava división, todos sabían que nemu era silenciosa y soportaría cualquier tortura… así fue diseñada por Mayuri-sama, asi que seria difícil sacarle la verdad.

-que sabes sobre este caso?- el mismo viejo shinigami hablo

-solo se… que los chappys del planeta Chappy viene a invadir la tierra…- dijo con voz firme y decidida -en su planeta se han acabado completamente las zanahorias-

-O.O- los miembros de la cámara están sumamente confundidos… entre el relato de nemu y nanao había una inconsistencia enorme…además de no tener ninguna relación con el caso "incesto noble".

Nemu fue sacada de la cámara y entro la pequeña teniente de cabello rosa, yachiro caminaba tranquilamente como si fuese un paseo como cualquier otro

-cuéntenos todo lo que sabe teniente- la voz de un viejo shinigami se escucho

-a ken-cha no le gustan los conejo- dijo la pequeña pelirosa

- ¬¬ y dale con los conejos- dijeron todos los de la cámara en voz baja

-y yo fui a advertirles que huyeran antes de que ken-chan se enfadara-

-solo salga de aquí teniente- dijo cansadamente otro shinigami de avanzada edad

Todos los miembros de la cámara se miraban sin entender las declaraciones

-acaso no equivocamos de caso?- dijo uno

-no… se supone que este es el caso de incesto- contesto otro

-pero porque todos hablan de los conejos?!- un tercero estaba ya bastante cansado y aburrido

-lo mejor será llamar al siguiente- comento uno de los jueces

-si, el capitán hitsuyaga es un hombre serio y de carácter…el nos dará la información que necesitamos-

Y así el capitán peliblanco entro en la cámara de los 36, se ubico frente a los jueces y espero sus preguntas

-cuéntenos todo…capitán hitsuyaga- el viejo shinigami que al parecer dirigía los interrogatorios hablo

-mi espada- dijo con voz firme –tiene un nuevo ataque-

-O.O- todos los miembros de la cámara estaban totalmente sorprendidos… solo había dos liberaciones de cada espada… nunca habían escuchado de una tercera liberación

-es capaz de transformar a los hollow … en conejos- dijo seriamente

-que!!-

-si, lo llamo…_Hyōrinmaru domina los hollow…poder chappy_-

-¬¬- en la cámara de los 36 había un tenso ambiente, luego de la "liberación" del ataque del capitán

_-_básicamente transforma en conejos a todos hollow que tienen contacto con hyorinmaru-

-retírese capitán- se notaba la molestia de todos los miembros de la cámara

Hitsuyaga había salido, los 36 shinigamis habían quedado nuevamente solos, confundidos y extrañados de las declaración tan absurdas que habían escuchado.

-es absurdo llamar a la oficial kiyone- dijo al fin uno de los shinigamis

-dudo que diga algo útil- contesto otros

-seguro seguirán hablando de los entupidos conejos-

-ya es hora de llamar a los incestuosos-

-si, eso es lo mejor-

Mientras los implicados en el caso "incesto noble" eran interrogados por la cámara de los 36 todos en el sereitei estaban preocupados por la seguridad de los shinigamis… y así, varios planes comenzaron a surgir desde de la sombras

-no puedo dejar que maten a mi nanao-chan- el capitán del octavo escuadrón lloraba sobre el hombro de su fiel amigo de la infancia

-no lo permitiremos- lo consolaba su amigo -además debo ayudar a kiyone- el peliblanco se mostraba serio

- nos apondremos a la decisión de yamamoto y de la cámara de los 36??-

-no… solo nos colaremos en la cárcel y las sacaremos de ahí… luego ya veremos-

-todo sea por mi nanao-chan-

-pero no debes decirlo a nadie… iremos solos y nadie puedes sospechar de nosotros-

-esta bien-

**00oo00**

-y eso es lo que haremos- terminaba de hablar kenpachi

-pero capitan!!... quiere que nos colemos en la cárcel??-

-si, debemos sacar a yachiro de la cárcel- seguía hablando el capitán

-pero no podemos decirle a nadie que vamos a recatar a la teniente- ikkaku hablaba

-cuente con nosotros capitán- yumichika que había estado en silencio hablo

**00oo00**

-en serio quieres hacer eso??-

-es la única forma hinamori-

-iras??-

-esta bien, yo iré contigo y sacaremos a chiro-chan de la cárcel-

-pero debemos ser discretas, nadie puede enterarse que iremos a rescatarlo-

-lose rangiku-

**00oo00**

Y así tres planes "estratégicos" se estaban planeando, aunque de estrategia no tenían nada… no pensaron en los guardias, ni en las llaves de las celdas…su plan estratégico era colarse en la primera división y recatar a los implicados….como lo iban a hacer?… ni ellos tenían idea.

Pero ustedes se preguntaran ¿y que pasa con los incestuosos?, pues para sorpresa de ustedes… nadie se acordó de ellos, byakuya aun estaba en terapia intensiva luego de su ataque de pánico, rukia e ichigo estaban cada uno en su celda, sin saber que decir a la hora de ser interrogados.Cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, analizando la tragedia en la que se habían transformado sus vidas desde que conocieran al estupido hollow.

Y ¿Dónde esta renji? ¿Porque no ha ido a rescatar a rukia? Pues renji esta en total estado de ebriedad, en algún bar del rukongai (hasta allá llego la noticia XD) luego de enterarse que rukia además de estar enamorada del capitan kuchiki, esperaba un hijo de él… el pobre pelirrojo quedo inmerso en la depresión, y de paso inmerso en barril de sake.

**00oo00**  
**Volvamos a la camara de los 36**

-pero antes de llamar a los incestuosos nos queda un testigo- dijo un shinigami de cabello lila

-creo que kurosaki no nos dará información... y los testimonios anteriores fueron una mierda... incluido el capitán hitsuyaga- dijo un viejo shinigami

-también opino lo mismo… el testimonio de kurosaki no será de mucha ayuda… el mentira para salvar a kuchiki- dijo otro

-y byakuya aun esta en shock…no podrá decir nada aun- un tercer shinigami hablo

-solo nos queda kuchiki rukia- suspiro el viejo que precedía la reunión

-se equivoca- un joven y silencioso shinigami hablo –aun tenemos un testigo…-

-quien es??- preguntaron todos

-no revelare su nombre para proteger su integridad-

-…- todos los de la cámara están expectantes por conocer al "testigo clave encubierto"

-pasa… testigo encubierto-

El testigo encubierto entro a la sala mientras todos los miembros seguian sus pasos atónitos al descubrir su identidad

-TU!!- fue el grito de todos

**00oo00**

Ukitake se deslizaba por las paredes de la primera división, seguido muy de cerca por su más ferviente amigo… ambos iban a salvar a sus subordinadas de la muerte o alguna sentencia parecida… algo así como…presidio perpetuo…y perpetuo en la sociedad de almas es muccchhhhoooooo tiempo, así que esperaban no cometer ningún error.

-yo distraeré al guardia y tu iras por las llaves- le decía ukitake a kyōraku

-esta bien-

Asi ukitake siguió deslizándose por las paredes de la primera división… hasta que vio al guardia

-hola!!- le coloco su mejor rostro sonriente, mientras veía como su compañero entraba a la primera división

-hola capitán- dijo el guardia rápidamente

-hola- se escucho otra voz

-hola capitán kenpachi- dijo el guardia confundido

-oye kenpachi que haces aquí??- dijo molesto ukitake

-nada… solo vengo a conversar con ese amable shinigami… por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-ichikawa capitán- el guardia esta cada vez mas confundido

-vez ukitate ichikawa quiere hablar conmigo!!- kenpachi se estaba alterando

-noo!!... ichikawa quiere hablar conmigo!!- le grito de vuelta ukitake

-…- y el pobre shinigami que había sido ignorado toda su vida… ahora tenia a dos capitanes disputándose su compañía

-es mío!!- ukitake tiro de un brazo de guardia

-no!!... es mío- kenpachi tiro del otro brazo

Y asi comenzó una larga disputa por el pobre hombre que casi pierde los brazos con tanto tironeo

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

Kyōraku caminaba sigilosamente por los pasillos en dirección a las celdas, pero nunca se espero encontrarse con

-oohhh… capitán!!- matsumoto se acercaba provocativamente a él

-rangiku!!- al pobre capitán se le salían los ojos viendo a la pelirroja caminar

-que hace tan solo en un lugar como este??- usaba el tono mas sensual en sus palabras mientras le indicaba a hinamori que pasara rápidamente.

Hinamori paso detrás del capitán de la octava para entrar al sector de las celdas, mientras kyōraku era embobado por matsumoto

-quiere algo de sake??- saco una botella desde el escote (como cabe eso ahí??... no lose)

-Oh por dios… dame todo lo que quieras-

Mientras rangiku y kyōraku se embriagaban con el sake, himanori estaba ya en el sector de las celdas, miro y vio que había dos guardias y las llaves de las celdas estaban sobre una pequeña mesa… iba caminar hacia ellos cuando escucho voces

-con que aquí estaban!!- ikkaku llego con varias botellas de sake

-…- los guardias lo miraron extraño

- debe ser aburrido ser guardia… por eso les traje algo de beber… ¿Qué les parece si charlamos un rato?- se sentó y sirvió los vasos, no tenia ni la mas mínima idea que quienes eran esos shinigamis, pero debía darle tiempo a yumichika para actuar

Mientras tanto hinamori seguía oculta hasta que

-hinamori!!-

-yumichika!!-

-que haces aquí??-

-bueno… yo…yo…que haces tu aquí?-

-yo… buscando uno de mis aretes- fue la primera excusa que se le ocurrió

-y como son?- yumichika siempre interesado en la moda le pareció buena idea saber que aretes usaba la teniente

-bueno… son… como… dos …lunas… eso!! Son lunas- dijo al fin

Y ambos se agacharon en el suelo buscando los inexistentes pendientes

Cada uno de los "rescatadores" estaba haciendo cualquier cosa, menos preocuparse del rescate.

Ukitate y kenpachi seguían peleándose al guardia

Kyōraku y rangiku estan ya en la cuarta botella de sake

Ikkaku estaba totalmente ebrio junto a los dos guardias

Yumichika y hinamori seguían buscando los pendientes inexistentes

Cuando una fuerte explosión se escucho, destruyo totalmente el sector de las celdas y apareció una silueta desde los escombros, camino directamente hasta una de las celdas y con tono enfadado hablo a la persona que ocupaba ese lugar

-muévete nemu…no tengo todo el día!!-

-mayuri-sama!!-

Y así gracias a las distracciones que provocaron todos los demás, mayuri se colo en la cárcel, coloco bombas, dinamito todo el lugar y rescato a nemu… y de paso a todos los demás. Pero en cosa de instantes todo el segundo escuadrón estaba ahí y ahora eran mas las personas arrestadas, las cuales tuvieron que ser trasladadas a la segunda división.

**00oo00**

-tuuu!!... quien rayos eres!!- el grito de uno de los shinigamis escucho en toda la cámara.

Mientras el testigo clave caminaba lentamente… el sonido de sus pasos eran imperceptibles al oído humano… se ubico en el lugar designado para el interrogatorio… cerro los ojos… cruzo sus brazos, adoptando un carácter serio… hasta que….

-neee-ssaaaaaaannnnnn- comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras saltaba por todos lados

-quien ese él??- preguntaba un shinigami que no entendía como el "testigo clave encubierto" era un peluche amarillo con forma de león

-se llama Kon- dijo el joven shinigami –y el tiene información muy valiosa-

-entonces dinos los que sabes Kon- dijo molesto el shinigami que dirigía el interrogatorio

-puedes llamarme Kai?... el idiota de ichigo nunca quiso llamarme Kai!!-

-NO!!... seguirás siendo Kon!!-

-diablos!!... pero les contare todo lo que paso… hace seis días ne-san llego de la SS, estaba extraña… decía que tenia que decirle algo importante a ichigo… así que me amarro…wwaaaauuuu- lloraba nuevamente- me amarro y me coloco unos tapones en los oídos… tapo mi boca con cinta adhesiva y me tiro bajo la cama…noo.. Porque ne-sann??- seguía llorando

-siga con el relato- en la cámara todos habían comenzado a recobrar la seriedad

-entonces… uns dias atrás comencé a notar que algo había pasado… no podía oír ni hablar… pero VEIA!!... y vi a ichigo sacándole la ropa a mi ne-san!!... y luego durmieron en la misma cama!!-

-O.O- los miembros de la cámara no creían lo que estaban escuchando

-y luego… la hermana de ichigo me rescato… me coloco un nuevo vestido y me llevo con ella a cocinar… cocina muy rico… y me llama bostafu, aunque no me gusta-

-no te salgas del tema- todos estaban sumamente concentrados en la declaración del peluche

-y entonces lo vi!!-

-que viste!!- dijeron todos los de la cámara

-un póster de mi ne-san con ichigo… DESNUDOS!!-

-QUE!!-

-siii… mi pobre ne-san… ese ichigo abuso de ella!!- lloraba de nuevo –salven a ne-sannn!!-

-entonces quien es el padre del bebe de la kuchiki??- se preguntaban todos los miembros de la cámara

-queee!!... mi ne-san… esta embarazada??... maldito ichigo!!-

-asi que fue kurosaki!!- decía un shinigami

-pero no se suponía que era byakuya!!- era la opinión de otro

-mañana lo sabremos… haremos el juicio abierto… acudirá toda la sociedad de almas- decía el shinigami que dirigía la reunión

Estaban en esa discusión cuando alguien toco la puerta de la cámara de los 36

-pase-

-todos los implicados intentaron huir- comenzó a dar un informe un shinigami del segundo escuadro –pero logramos detenerlos a tiempo… además tenemos mas arrestados… la lista es la siguiente… kuchiki rukia… kuchiki byakuya… kurosaki ichigo… momo hinamori…shuisui kyoraku…nanao ise…toshiro hitsugaya…matsumoto ranhiku… kempachi saraki… yachiru kusajishi… ikkaku madúrame…yumichika ayasegawa…mayuri kurotsuchi… nemu kurotsuchi…jushiro ukitake…kiyone kotetsu-

-no puede ser… seis capitanes!!…-

-y eso no es todo- seguia dando el informe

-hay mas??-

-han destruido todas las instalaciones del sector de celdas de la primera división… todos los detenidos se encuentran actualmente en la segunda división encerrados en celdas individuales-

-gracias… puede retirarse- dijo un shinigami cualquiera

-esto jamás había ocurrido en la sociedad de almas… tal vez deberíamos pedir consejo al rey??-

-estoy de acuerdo… mañana el rey decidirá sus destinos!!-

* * *

waauuu... cada loco habla lo que quiere... los de la camara van a necesitar un psicologo luego de este caso... y todos los demas una rehabilitacion para retomar sus vidas normales..jajja

espero que les haya gustado el capi... y por sobre todo que se hayan reido... ese es el principal objetivo...

ahora vienen los descargos... clic en GO!... y diganme los que quieran... que soy un fiasco... un total desastre... que me valla derecho al manicomio... o que siga escribiendo tonteras como estas...

Nos leemos


	7. Dia 6: El gran juicio

bueno aqui estoy denuevo... haciendo sufrir a rukia y a ichigo... y haciendolos reir a ustedes...

esta demas decir que no soy propietaria de bleach...sino imaginence lo que haria!!jijij (rostro de maldad).. bueno es de tite kubo.. el cual esta tratando de contactarme para que le de ideas ;).. jaja.. mentira... bueno sin mas preambulos agradezco a todos los lectores, y sobre todo a aquellos que me dejan review que me muero de la risa...

* * *

**DIA 6: El gran juicio... ¿de que diablos estan hablando??**

Toda la sociedad de almas estaba en el más absoluto caos, jamás se había hecho un juicio público, jamás se había permitido ver el rostro de los miembros de la cámara de los 36 y por sobre todo… jamás se había involucrado al rey en un juicio.

Así que muchos esperaban que ese día la lista de futuros cadáveres fuese larga, ya que la especialidad de la cámara era sentenciar a muerte a todo el mundo.

Cada uno de los detenidos estaba en parte resignado a su suerte, con algunas excepción claro esta.

Pero la cercanía de la muerte hacia que cada uno de ellos reflexionara sobre algunos aspectos sus vidas

**Vamos a cada una de las celdas**:

Momo hinamori

-si tan solo fuera mas alto- reflexionaba –porque no habrá comido mas leche con chococrispis??...- se llevo una mano a su mentón –se que es muy bajo para mi… y es mas pequeño… pero… que mierda!! Si salgo de aquí… voy a declararme a chiro-chan-

Toshiro hisugaya

-por mas que como leche con chococrispis no he crecido ni un centímetro- pensaba el pobre capitán –aunque tenga que usar tacones … si salgo de aquí… me declarare a hinamori-

Shuisui kyoraku

-y si le diera sake a nanao-cha??... mmm… no creo que acepte- decía mientras mordía una ramita –ahhyyy…nanao-chan… si tan solo me quisieras un poquito… hasta renunciaría a las mujeres- volvió a pensar –aunque pensándolo bien… no… no podría renunciar a las mujeres… y ni hablar del sake… ohh…porque eres tan complicada nanao-chan??-

Nanao ise 

-es un idiota!!... lo único que hace es beber sake con matsumoto- la teniente hablaba sola –tal vez si me sacara los lentes… y dejara el libro en casa…mmm… y si me soltara el cabello… si… definitivamente si salgo de aquí… me voy a ir a beber sake con mi capitán… le demostrare que soy mejor compañía que la teniente matsumoto-

Matsumoto rangiku

-se acabo??- se dijo rangiku al ver que se la habían acabado las botellas que guardaba en el escote –que demonio!!... hubiese preferido morir ebria… aunque aun me queda ago por hacer- pensó –si… hisagi…mmm… no esta nada mal… ¿me dejaran pedir un ultimo deseo antes de morir?... seria genial una noche de lujuria con hisaji… ese 69 me llama cada vez que lo veo- se decía liberando su fértil imaginación.

Kempachi saraki

-en que condenado momento se me ocurrió venir a rescatar a la pequeñaja- se recriminaba –pero… si una vez mate a un capitán… y me volví capitán, tal vez si mato al rey… sea yo el rey….siii… voy a ser rey- ese pensamiento paso por su mente y una pérfida sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

Yachiro kusajishi 

-quedaron tan bonitos los alihollow que se trasformaron en chappys…- suspiraba -ken-chan me dejara tener uno??... no importa lo que ken-chan diga… voy a tener un alihollow de mascota-

Ikkaku madarame 

-urra urra urra- ensayaba sus gritos de batalla –cuando salga les pateare el culo a todos esos shinigamis de la cámara de los 36…-gritaba como loco, pero liego dejo de gritar y hablo en voz baja -aunque eso pude empeorara mi condena- volvió a pensar y se arrepintió de patearle el culo a los de la cámara

Yumichika ayasegawa

-porque en las celdas no habrán espejos?... necesito verme bien… toda la sociedad de almas estará ahí… aayyyyyy… estoy despeinado-

Mayuri kurotsuchi

-en que estaba pensando cuando fui a rescatar a nemu??... si pude haber hecho otra nueva- pensó –aunque pensando bien… es un prototipo único… no todos los días me puedo crear una hija… además ninguna mujer querrá tener hijos conmigo??-

Nemu kurotsuchi

-no soy humana… y tan poco soy una shinigami- se decía la teniente con tono triste –soy un experimento de mayuri-sama, pero… que demonio!!... voy a ir a karakura … y me tirare al quince!!-

Jushiro ukitake

-quien lo diria??... me he cuidado toda la vida de mi enfermedad y resulta que ahora voy a morir asesinado, por un crimen que ni siquiera tengo claro- reflexionaba el peliblanco –que mierda!!... si salgo de aquí… beberé y tendré sexo todos los días-

Kiyone kotetsu 

-si salgo de aquí… me voy a colar en la habitación de mi capitán- se notaba la decisión en sus palabras –voy a hacer que disfrute como nunca en su vida- una mirada maliciosa y lujuriosa invadía a celda –ohh capitán… prepárese!!-

Kuchiki rukia (la de verdad, en el cuerpo de ichigo)

–un cambio de cuerpo no es un delito tan grave… no pueden matarme por eso o si?- se decía confiada –además… supongo que ni-sama me ayudara o no? – pensaba rukia…. Jajja pobre ilusa no tiene ni la mas mínima idea de todo los enredos que ha habido y que byakuya estan en estado de letargo

Kurosaki ichigo (el de verdad, en el cuerpo de rukia)

–no dejare que la maten… no … no pueden matarla- se dijo a si mismo –no diré la verdad… si la condenan a muerte… seré yo el que muera- se dijo seguro –enana… en que momento te transformaste en alguien tan importante para mi?-

Kuchiki byakuya (recobrando momentáneamente el conocimiento)

-¿a que hora rukia y yo….?... no… no puede ser…yo no puedo ser el padre…-(nuevamente estaba inconciente)

**00oo0**

Mientras tanto en la cámara de los 36 estaban preparando todo para el juicio, se pidió al segundo escuadrón que trasladaran a todos los acusados a la zona designada para efectuar el gran juicio, incluso al pobre de byakuya que estaba en una silla de ruedas conectado a un respirador artificial… para prevenir posible recaídas en su estado.

Ahora estaban todos los shinigamis sentados y rukia por primera vez vio que había tanta gente involucrada, por un momento creyó que estaba soñando, pero su estupefacción fue interrumpida por la voz firme de yamamoto

-hoy estamos aquí… para juzgarlos-

Todos los detenidos bajaron la mirada resignados, caso todos habían dado declaraciones para su defensa, pero al parecer a ninguno le habían creído y rukia no entendía que rayos estaba sucediendo… -_Solo es un cambio de cuerpo… no es tan grave_- pensaba

-comenzare a decir los cargos de cada uno- dijo yamamoto mientras toda la sociedad de almas escuchaba las palabras del capitán de la primera división, expectante por conocer las razones de tan extraño y loco evento

-kiyone kotetsu... oficial del treceavo escuadrón esta aquí bajo el delito de "cómplice en el caso Incesto"-

-_caso incesto?-_ rukia no sabia de que estaban hablando

-jushiro ukitake... capitán del treceavo escuadrón esta aquí bajo los delitos de "cómplice en el caso incesto" y "apoyar una fuga masiva de detenidos"-

-_fuga masiva de detenidos?-_ rukia creía que estaba en un universo paralelo

-nemu kurotsuchi... teniente de la doceava división esta aquí bajo los delitos de "cómplice en el caso de incesto noble" y "falso testimonio"-

-…- rukia entendia cada vez menos

-mayuri kurotsuchi... capitán de la doceava división esta aquí bajo los delitos de "apoyar una fuga masiva" y "dinamitar las instalaciones del la primera división"-

-_dinamitar un escuadrón?...¿que ocurrió mientras estaba encerrada?-_

-yumichika ayagawa... quinto oficial del onceavo escuadrón esta aquí bajo el delito de "apoyar una fuga masiva de detenidos"-

-_pero porque estaban todos detenidos??_- la pobre rukia ni sospechaba el embrollo en el que estaba metida

-ikkaku madarame... tercer oficial del onceavo escuadrón esta aquí bajo los delitos de "apoyar una fuga masiva" y de "embriagar a guardias en ejercicio de sus funciones"-

-…- a rukia ya comenzaba a preocuparle lo que estaba viviendo… _¿acaso estoy dormida?_ pensó

-yachiru kusajishi... teniente del onceavo escuadrón esta aquí bajo los delitos de "cómplice en el caso de incesto noble" y "falso testimonio-

-_en que habrán mentido??- _

-kenpachi zaraki ...capitán del onceavo escuadrón esta aquí bajo los delitos de "apoyar una fuga masiva" y "herir de gravedad a uno de los guardias de la primera división"-

_-tal vez si me pellizco pueda despertar…ouchh… me dolió… oh por dios… ¡¡estoy despierta!!-_

-matsumoto rangiku... teniente del décimo escuadrón esta aquí bajo los delitos de "apoyar una fuga masiva" y "beber en horarios de trabajo"-

_-pero si ella siempre ha bebido en horarios de trabajo!!-_

-toushiro hitsugaya ...capitán del décimo escuadrón esta aquí bajo los delitos de "cómplice en el casi incesto noble" y "falso testimonio"-

_-también el capitán hitsugaya??-__  
_  
-nanao ise... teniente del octavo escuadrón esta aquí bajo los delitos de "cómplice en el caso incesto noble" y "falso testimonio"-

_-nanao??... no puede ser!!... de que se trata esto??-_

-shuisui kyoraku... capitán del octavo escuadrón esta aquí bajos los delitos de "apoyar una fuga masiva" y "beber en horarios de trabajo"-

_-pero si el siempre bebe junto a rangiku!!-__  
_  
-momo hinamori... teniente del quinto escuadrón esta aquí bajo el delito de "apoyar una fuga masiva"-

_-pero a que fuga masiva se refiere??-__  
_  
-kurosaki ichigo... shinigami sustituto esta aquí bajo el delito de "cómplice en el caso de incesto noble" y como "testigo clave"-

_-ichigo testigo clave??... que puede saber ese idiota??-__  
_  
-kuchiki byakuya... capitán del sexto escuadrón esta aquí bajo el delito de "incesto noble"-

_-ni-sama??... incesto??... ohh… él tiene una relación con su hermana??-_ se dijo sorprendida_ –demonios!! Pero si yo soy su hermana!!-_

-kuchiki rukia... oficial del treceavo escuadrón esta aquí bajos los delitos de "incesto noble", "pedofilia" y "embarazo de … aun no sabemos de quien, pero es culpable de eso también"-

-O.o que??- Se desmayo de la impresión, y todos vieron con el cuerpo de ichigo caía en el suelo

-que diablos le pasa a kurosaki??- se preguntaban todos, mientras el alma de rukia seguía inconciente dentro del cuerpo de ichigo.

-llamen al cuarto escuadrón- fue la orden de yamamoto.

Rápidamente llego un shinigami y ayudo a ichigo (rukia) a recobrar la razón

-pero.. yo… no- intentaba defenderse rukia

-silencio kurosaki- fue la orden de yamamoto –hablaras cuando se te pida- su mirada era penetrante –ahora comenzara el juicio… y todos están obligados a decir la verdad y nada mas que la verdad- les dijo a todos los detenidos mientras recorría con la vista sus rostros –de lo contrario… todos morirán…… ahora!!-

-diremos toda la verdad!!- fue el grito suplicante de todos los detenidos.

-bueno… comencemos-

Todo el sereitei esta presente en el "gran juicio", yamamoto le dio la palabra a uno de los jueces de la cámara de los 36 para que comenzara a realizar preguntas a los inculpados, todo estaban expectantes…

-alguno de ustedes quiere decir algo a favor de su defensa??- la voz fuerte y clara del anciano shinigami se escucho en todo el lugar, nadie contesto, todos estaban demasiado nerviosos e intranquilos -entonces nosotros haremos las preguntas- su voz causaba un miedo increíble entre los inculpados

El silencio reinaba en los terrenos de la ejecución (que mejor lugar para hacer un juicio!!..jiji… los juzgan y luego los matan inmediatamente XD)

-lo primero que quisiera saber es… porque todas las declaraciones estaban relacionadas con conejos??- dijo mirando a las mujeres shinigamis y luego al capitán hitsugaya

-…bueno…- nemu decidió que ella daría esa explicación –yo… los hice…- dijo tímidamente

-queee??- se escucho en todo el publico

-si… yo hice a los alihollow y a los alifantasmas… modifique la soul candy de chappy- declaro segura

-pero porque??- era lo que todos se preguntaban

-para detener al capitán kuchiki-

Todas las miradas que estaban puestas en nemu se dirigieron rápidamente al capitán que estaba en silla de ruedas que tenia puesta una mascara de oxigeno

-porque querían detenerlo??- pregunto serio

-…- un nuevo silencio se apodero de la situación

-he preguntado… porque querían detenerlo??- volvió a repetir molesto

-… en realidad no tengo idea…- dijo nemu

-¬¬- los de la cámara comenzaron a recorrer con la mirada a los demás inculpados

-yo fui a deternerlo… porque- comenzaba a decir tímidamente chiro-chan –porque hinamiro me lo pidió- dijo esto ultimo indicando con el dedo a la teniente, la cual estaba roja de vergüenza

-y usted teniente himanori… porque quería detenerlo??- pregunto el viejo shinigami

-porque nanao me lo pidió- dijo indicando con su dedo a la teniente

-traidora- maldijo por lo bajo nanao

-y usted porque quería detener al capitán kuchiki??- dijo mirando a la teniente del octavo escuadrón

-porque… porque… la teniente yachiro le había dicho la verdad- dijo indicando a la teniente yachiru, la cual sonreía como si estuviese en mitad de una función de circo

-teniente… puede decirnos que verdad le dijo al capitán kuchiki??- hablo molesto el juez, esta vez mirando a la pelirosa

-yo solo lleve dulces para el bebe de kia-chan- dijo inocentemente

-y usted sabe quien es el padre del bebe de "kia-chan"??- imito su voz infantil

-esperen.. yo… yo no- intentaba decir rukia

-cállate kurosaki!!- lo fulmino con la mirada –repito la pregunta… teniente usted sabe quien es el padre del bebe de la oficial kuchiki??- estaba cada vez mas molesto

-no… pero íbamos a hacer una votación- siguió con su actitud desinteresa en el caso

-una votacion??..O.o- dijeron todos al unísono

-quien le dijo a usted que la oficial kuchiki rukia esta embarazada??- volvió a interrogar a la pelirosa

-…mmm- se puso en dedo en la boca- … lo escuche de…. maki-maki… - dijo mientras indicaba entre la multitud al sujeto con ese apodo…

Toda la multitud, los jueces, los miembros de la cámara y la larga lista de inculpados desviaron sus miradas hacia un solo lugar… maki-maki… el pobre shinigami sudaba helado, sentía todas las miradas sobre él… y sobre todo el fuego en los ojos del juez… de pronto todo el silencio fue terminado con una sola pregunta

-como supo usted que la oficial kuchiki rukia esta embarazada??-

-…yo…- sus manos sudaban y no sabia donde colocarlas producto del nerviosismo -…yo…- tartamudeaba

-usted que??- dijo molesto el juez

-yo… lo escuche de – comenzó a mirar a su alrededor – de él!!- grito indicando a un shinigami cualquiera

-que!?- el pobre shinigami cualquiera no sabia de que estaba hablando maki maki

-yo no dije eso!!- le grito mientras todos escuchaban a los dos sujetos.

De pronto el juez levanto mas el tono de voz

-que fue lo que dijo usted, shinigami cualquiera??- el juez lo miro

-yo dije "enamorada" – recarlco cada silaba -no dije "embarazada"…- y volvio a recalacar cada silaba de la palabra conflictiva -y lo escuche de él- se giro indicando a otro shinigami

-yo no dije eso!!... yo escuche que los hermanos kuchiki están enamorados- dijo mientras miraba a byakuya que respiraba con dificultad y el cuerpo de kurosaki caía casi desmayado de nuevo

-y de quien escucho eso??- le pregunto el juez

-de él- dijo indicando a otro shinigami cualquiera

-y usted de quien??-

-de él-

-yo no dije eso-

-que dijo??- el juez

-que el capitan kuchiki estaba enamorado de su hermana-

-quee??- dijeron todos los presentes

-y de quien lo escucho??- dijo el juez

-de él- indico a otro shinigami

Y asi se armo una larga cadena de "yo lo escuche de él"… seguido por un "yo no deje eso"… hasta que luego de una hora de recorrer todos el sereitei se llego a un shinigami de la onceava división.

-yo lo escuche de él- dijo indicando a ikkaku madarame, y todas las miradas se volvieron a posar en la plataforma de los inculpados… sobre el pobre calvito que no entendía nada.

-queeee??- ikkaku no creí lo que estaba escuchando y se sentia demasiado observado

-que fue lo que dijo usted??-el juez ya estaba harto de la cantaleta de "que dijo usted", "yo no dije eso", "lo escuche de él"…

-que rukia esta enamorada del capitán kuchiki- grito a los cuatro vientos, mientras ichigo (ósea rukia) se volvía a desmayar y el pobre de byakuya a penas lograba mantenerse conciente

-quien le dio esa información??- le pregunto el juez

-ella- indicando a matsumoto –ella me lo contó todo-

Ahora todas las miradas estaban puestas en la teniente de la décima división

-teniente matsumoto… como supo usted que la oficial kuchiki rukia … esta enamora de su hermano?- hizo la ultima pregunta con molestia…

-me lo dijo… abarai renji- dijo con voz firme.

Todos en el sereitei comenzaron a buscar al pelirrojo, pero por más que miraban no encontraban ninguna cabeza de piña de ese color.

-donde demonios esta abarai renji??- pregunto el juez el cual ya hacia rato había perdido la paciencia

-creo… creo- una voz salio desde la multitud –creo que esta en un bar en el rukongai- termino de hablar tímidamente

-capitana soi fong envié a alguien que traía al teniente de la sexta división- le dijo mirando a la mujer, la cual dio varias indicaciones y tres shinigamis salieron rumbo al rukongai

-nos tomaremos un receso mientras traer al teniente- dijo mirando a todos

Ahora todo el publico comenzaba a comentar las declaraciones escuchadas… no podían creer que todo lo del embarazo había sido un mal entendido, pero eso no liberaba a rukia de los otros dos cargos "incesto" y "pedofilia"

Por su parte ichigo se sentía aliviado al saber que rukia no esperaba un hijo de byakuya, aunque aun algo dentro de él aun dolía al pensar que rukia estaba enamorada de su hermano

Por su parte rukia estaba en estado de shock, no entendió ni la mitad de las declaraciones, lo único que supo fue que escucho su nombre en múltiples ocasiones y todas asociadas a "embarazada", "liada con su hermano", "incesto" y no sabia en que momento se había creado todo ese embrollo.

**00oo00**

Renji esta tirado sobre la mesa de un bar, había estado bebiendo desde que supo la fatal noticia…"rukia estaba embaraza"… y eso no era lo peor … "ella estaba enamorada de su capitán… ¡¡el hijo que esperaba era de kuchiki byakuya!!"…

-por hip que?- se preguntaba una y otra vez, pero no encontraba respuesta para su desgracia

-aquí estaba teniente abarai??- escucho una voz a sus espaldas

-que hip diablos hip quieren??- se giro molesto, estaba despeinado, y su larga cabellera roja caía por sus hombros

-tenemos ordenes de llevarlo al tribunal, la cámara de los 36 solicita su presencia- dijo uno de ellos, mientras los otros dos levantaban el bulto (ósea a renji) para llevarlo a declarar

**00oo00**

- mantengan el orden!!- uno de los jueces callo a toda la multitud –de las declaraciones anteriores se desprende que la oficial del treceavo escuadrón kuchiki rukia… no esta embarazada- dijo en voz alta mientras miraba a la principal inculpada –aun así, eso no la libera de los demás cargos- ahora miro a la multitud de shinigamis –la sesión se renueva, así que se les solicita orden y respeto a la cámara!!- el grito dejo a todos paralizados… menos a uno.

-para hip que hip me querías hip viejo mañoso??- dijo renji entre la multitud

Y todos giraron sus rostros para verlo, nadie creía que el esperpento ante sus ojos era el teniente del sexto escuadrón

-esta usted esta ebrio??- pregunto

-usted hip que cree?- se burlo de él

-este hombre no puede declarar en estas circunstancias!!- el juez se encolerizo

-pero juez- dijo un shinigami de la cámara –se dice que los ebrios siempre dicen la verdad… aprovechemos de interrogarlo- se sugirió a su superior

-esta bien- dijo cansado –abarai renji... teniente de la sexta división, se le acusa de divulgar que la oficial kuchiki rukia mantiene una relación amorosa con su hermano adoptivo kuchiki byakuya…. Es eso cierto?-

-wwaaaaaaaaaaaaa- se puso a llorar amargamente –ella me lo dijo- apunto con el dedo a rukia y todos los demás la miraron, ichigo no pudo soportar las miradas y comenzó a sonrojarse

-que le dijo teniente?- el juez comenzaba a sentir lastima por el pelirrojo

Mientras que la verdadera rukia no entendía nada de nada…y sentía que una nueva crisis estaba por venir

-ella me dijo "rukia esta enamorada del capitán kuchiki"… esas fueron sus palabras- dijo mirándola y olvidándose del hipo que le producía el exceso de alcohol –yo le declare mis sentimiento… y me rechazo… wwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- comenzó a llorar de nuevo y recupero el hipo –yo hip crei que hip era por ichigo hip, pero me hip equivoque hip… ella hip quiere a hip mi capitán-

Todos quedaron expectantes mirando a renji, el cual estaba irreconocible, por otro lado byakuya comenzaba a faltarle el aire signo claro de la cercanía de un nuevo ataque de pánico, la verdadera rukia sentía que sus piernas le flaqueaban y podía volver a desmayarse en cualquier momento y por otro lado Ichigo se sentía un poco culpable de la desgracia del pelirrojo, pero nótese… solo un poco culpable, aunque jamás se lo diría, además aun podía defenderse de eso…

-yo jamás dijo eso- dijo ichigo… debía salvar a rukia de la muerte…. Y haría todo para salvarla de la acusación de incesto… aunque el creía que era verdad

- es cierto- dijo al fin byakuya, recuperado algo de su cordura y carácter –ella jamás me ha dicho nada… yo amo a hisana… y ella … bueno ella ama a alguien mas…-

Oohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… todos en al sociedad de almas, analizaban las palabras del capitán de la sexta… alguien mas??.. Quien era ese alguien mas??... los murmullos comenzaron a subir de volumen y rukia solo miraba a todos… _por dios… están hablando de mi vida personal!! _Rukia no sabia que hacer… si hablaba se delataría y se sabría lo del cambio de cuerpos… y con eso su reputación terminaría de hundirse en el lodo… estaban inmersa en sus pensamiento cuando escucho la voz del juez

-quién ama… kuchiki rukia??- no era una pregunta relevante para el caso, pero al viejo shinigami la curiosidad lo carcomía

-…- ichigo escucho la pregunta y penso -_que contestar??...que decir??.. _–no lose- fue todo lo que salio de sus labios, y era la mas pura verdad… el no tenia ni idea de a quien quería la enana

-acaso… ese hombre es… kurosaki ichigo!!- recalco el nombre del shinigami sustituto, y ambos se sonrojaron al escuchar el nombre del pelinaranja

-…- ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero ambos miraron el piso… en ese momento se veía muuuyy interesante

-oficial kuchiki rukia… con las declaraciones escuchadas, queda libre del cargo de incesto… pero aun queda uno mas…. Pedofilia- recalco y aumento de volumen al nombrar el ultimo cargo

-pedofilia??- dijeron al unísono ichigo y rukia

-si… pedofilia… y la victima es … kurosaki ichigo-

-oohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!- fue el grito de la multitud

-se le acusa de abusar de un adolescente 10 veces menos que usted-

-quueeeeeeeeee!!- fue el grito al unísono del ichiruki

En ese mismo instante antes ambos cayeron desmayos en estado de inconsciencia total, mientras todos los demás intentaban procesar la información, y de imaginarse a rukia "abusando sexualmente de ichigo"… cosa que hizo que muchos abrieran los ojos mas de los normal… (la imaginación de los shinigamis es igual o mas perver que la de los humanos XD)

-creo que la sesión concluirá por ahora- dijo en voz alta el juez que dirijia el juicio –capitana soi fong lleve a todos a sus celdas nuevamente, mañana terminaremos con el caso "pedofilia" y se dictaran sus condenas-

Los shinigamis de la segunda división obedecieron la orden, y trasladaron a todos los inculpados a las celdas, mientras el cuerpo de ichigo era puesto en la silla de ruedas que antes usaba byakuya y era trasladado junto a rukia y a renji al cuarto escuadrón para su recuperación.

-esto ha sido la mas extraño por lo que esta cámara ha pasado…- comenzo a hablar uno de los jueces

-al menos mañana tendremos la presencia del rey- dijo otro de los jueces en voz baja

-espero que él soluciones este problema- suspiro el primero, mientras seguían caminado

El dia estaba llegando al ocaso, y todos los shinigamis tenían mucho de que charlar esa noche… asi que prácticamente nadie durmió en la sociedad de almas.

Solo ichigo y rukia durmieron, pero debido a su total estado de inconciencia.

**00oo00**

La noche esta callendo tambien en la cuidad de karakura... y aqui muchos tambien se estaban haciendo preguntas

-donde estara kurosai-kun??- se decia inoue mientras miraba por su ventana (con su tipica vocesita de niña buena)

-hayy... cuando volvera kuchiki-san- se decia asano keigo entre suspiros tirado subre su cama

-ahhhh... mis hijos tienes que estar trabajando para hacerme abuelo pronto- se decia isshin

Mientras en una tienda no muy concurrida un rubio hablaba solo

-porque no ha venido nadie en tantos dias??- se preguntaba mientras tessai entraba en la habitacion y sservia algo de te a su jefe -esto es demasido extraño tessai...-

-no se me ocurre que puede estar pasando- fue la respuesta de tessai

mientras afuera de la tienda jinta y urruru conversaban

-jinta-kun no debiste colocar ese cartel... nadie a venido a comprar nada-

-es que no te das cuenta urruru... si la gente no viene... no tengo que trabajar- mientras golpeba a la pobre niña con la escoba

-jinta-kun- se quejaba la pobre urruru -me duele jinta-kun-

-mañana lo sacaremos urruru... y de esto ni una palabra al jefe... o te golpeo de nuevo- la amenazo con la escoba

-esta bien- se resigno la pelinegra

* * *

bueno... el dia 6 ha llegado a su fin... pero pronto llegara el dia 7... al fin sabremos las deliberaciones del rey y la camara de los 36... y si condenaran a rukia por pedofila..jijijiji...

...y urahara nunca estuvo de vacaciones..jaja... fue el flojo de jinta que queria una semana libre..jajja... cuando ichigo se entere pobrecito... va a recibir la paliza de su vida...

espero que el capi les haya gustado... ya solo quedan dos para el final... el esperado dia 7 y un pequeño epilogo que esta en construccion...pero depende de ustedes que lo publique...

ahora solo clic en GO!... y diganme lo que quieran... voy a seguir las recomendaciones de algunos y algunas y luego de terminar esta historia me voy derechito al loquero (ya que mi cordura esta de vacaciones permanentemente XD)...jajjaj... a menos que quieran que me quede para otra de mis locas hisotorias...


	8. Dia 7: Henteiseiyoku

Muchisimas gracias por todos sus lindos y perver comentarios... me encanta leer cada uno de ellos, y no saben la emocion que me causa que les alegre el dia con mis locuras... sin mas preambulos los dejo con el dia 7

recuerden ... bleach y sus personajes no me pretenecen... y creo que es lo mejor para ellos... imaginense en lo que transformaria la serie..jaja

* * *

**Dia 7: ¡¡Henteiseiyoku!!**

Rukia despertó, pero no abrió los ojos, quería creer que todo lo que había vivido había sido una pesadilla… una horrenda pesadilla.

Desde que ese estupido hollow se atravesó en su camino, su vida se transformo en una desgracia.

Primero no pudo decirle a ichigo lo que tenía que decirle…lo cual era "muyyy importante", debido al "famoso cambio de cuerpos"…¡¡que estupidez!!, seguro que si se lo decía a alguien… no le creerían.

Segundo la "siempre despistada y entrometida" inoue le había dicho a ichigo que ella se iba… ¡¡lo cual era una enorme mentira!!…aun le debía una buena paliza a muy sonsa, la cual se aseguraría de darle cuando saliera de este lío… si es que salía, pensó.

Tercero, gracias al cambio de cuerpos todo el colegio la había visto medio desnuda y creían que era una libidinosa, liberal y promiscua… ichigo definitivamente había destrozado su imagen, tanto en el mundo real…como en la sociedad de almas.

Gracias a la incompetencia del pelinaranja su mundo se había trasformado en un caos… renji hablando de relaciones inexistentes y las cuales desconocía… todos creía que estaba liada con su hermano, algunos idiotas inventando que estaba embarazada…¡¡por dios, si soy virgen!! Se dijo mentalmente….

Y como guinda de la torta…ahora creen que era una pedofila… ¡¡jamás podría tener algo con ese idiota!! Se intentaba convencer a si misma, cosa bastante difícil… ya que tener algo con el idiota es lo que mas quería… aunque jamás lo admitiría, al menos no públicamente.

Siguió con los ojos cerrados, no quería saber donde estaba…aunque de seguro en su celda del segundo escuadrón, o eso pesaba ella.

Ichigo despertó, abrió con cautela sus actuales ojos violetas y recorrió con ellos la habitación en la que se encontraba… la enfermería del cuarto escuadrón…

La habitación era completamente blanca, le recordaba la clínica de su padre… su padre, un loco que lo único que quería es que se hiciera hombre pronto… ¡¡es un degenerado!! se dijo, pero recordó cada fantasía que tuvo con rukia, y se dio cuenta que era igual o mas degenerado que su padre… al menos, mentalmente hablando.

-¿¿Porque rukia??-se preguntaba…. –porque no otra chica… ¿porque ella?- no sabia con certeza la respuesta, solo sabia que quería que fuese ella, no necesitaba razones, solo sabia que eso que sentía, a lo cual no le daría nombre, era nuevo para el. Y deseaba que todo volviese a la normalidad para hacer algo al respecto.

Desvío su vista y vio su cuerpo sobre una cama junto a la de él… rukia estaba ahí, seguramente dormida, ya que su rostro estaba relajado, sin el característico ceño fruncido que tanto le gustaba… si le gustaba, era su mecanismo de defensa, algo que lo protegía de ser dañado nuevamente… pero con rukia era distinto… lo usaba por diversión… le encantaba discutir con ella, y al recordarlo no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Rukia…- repetía su nombre mentalmente, estaba mas relajado, sereno, ya que sus miedos poco a poco fueron desapareciendo, primero se esfumo lo del supuesto embarazo…cosa que lo alivio enormemente…. luego byakuya había desmentido el incesto…cosa que lo hacia enormemente feliz, pero el pijo había dicho algo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza "ella quiere a alguien mas" -¿pero a quien??- se decía sin encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria… -¿acaso será renji?- Pensó, y la rabia volvió a poseerlo, frunciendo el ceño del rostro pálido de rukia.

Con el ceño fruncido y con la ira desbordando su ser, giro su rostro y miro otra cama a su lado… renji… -acaso la había cagado al rechazar a renji??- pensaba -acaso rukia quería a ese desalmado shinigami??... No .. No podía ser- se contestaba

Luego vino a su mente que hoy terminaría el juicio… que la sentencia de rukia se daría al finalizar el día… y que él, no podía hacer nada para salvarla, no podía empuñar a zangetsu…¡¡ni siquiera podía salir de ese estupido gigai!! … ¡¡demonios!!.. Comenzaba a maldecir mentalmente a todo el mundo cuando escucho pasos ingresar a la habitación.

-¿¿ya despertaron??- pregunto con timidez un shinigami, y reconoció la voz inmediatamente

-si, hanatarou- contesto ichigo

-rukia-chan… ya te sientes mejor??- pregunto preocupado

-creo que si- fue toda su respuesta mientras miraba su cuerpo, el cual comenzaba a abrir los ojos

-ohh por dios!!... es verdad!!- rukia había temido que todo lo vivido fuese cierto, pero al verse en el cuerpo de ichigo y en el cuarto escuadrón, supo que el juicio no había sido un sueño, era la cruel realidad… y lo peor de todo… es que la pesadilla continuaría.

-debo llevarlos… el juicio se reanudara en unos minutos- decía mientras se acerca a renji y lo despertaba.

Una vez desierto, los tres fueron llevados nuevamente ante los miembros de la cámara.

Llegaron al lugar indicado pero esta vez había mas shinigamis que el día anterior, si eso era posible, aun asi nadie reparo en ellos… todos estaban mas ocupados leyendo… ¿leyendo?... rukia e ichigo miraban confusos… ¿Qué podía ser mas importante que el juicio histórico que se estaba realizando??

Ambos miraron confusos a todos lados hasta que sus ojos se posaron en lo que leían los jueces… ¡¡la revista!!...gritaron al unisono.

¿¿es que acaso los dioses estaban en contra suya??...¿¿acaso una fuerza divina y sobrenatural se había empeñado en destruir lo poco que quedaba de sus vidas hundiéndolas en el lodo??... al parecer SI, pero no era un dios, ni un ser sobrenatural… solo era un alma… un alma modificada…

Kon había traído las revistas, para salvar a su querida ne-san del cargo de pedofilia… aunque eso significase que matasen a ichigo… a decir verdad al pequeño peluche de león ichigo le importaba poco y nada… además si ichigo moría, el tendría cuerpo nuevo…. Y eso era algo que le agradaba bastante.

Los tres recién llegados se ubicaron junto al resto de los implicados, el juez levanto la vista… sus ojos en llamas indicaban que estaba realmente cabreado… y la lectura de dicho documento no había ayudado mucho

-se abre la sesión- dijo con voz imponente mientras golpeaba con un martillo el pupitre en el que estaba.

Toda la sociedad de almas quedo en silencio, entonces el juez miro al Ichiruki

–¿¿pueden explicarme que significa eso??- les mostró las paginas centrales de la revista

-…- nadie dijo nada… el temor era inmenso

–voy a leer para ustedes algunas líneas _…kurosaki comenzó una nueva e interesante relación con la liberal y promiscua kuchiki rukia, actual alumna de intercambio de un lugar que nadie conoce y aun no ha sido revelado… en sus aventuras para saciar sus instintos carnales ambos adolescentes se han paseado desnudos por los pasillos del colegio… demostrándose afecto en los lugares mas inapropiados…y todo esto es abalado por el tutor de ambos: Isshin kurosaki, el cual esta realizando una película que cuenta las aventuras sexuales de ambos adolescentes…_¡¡aquí dice claramente que usted es una libertina!!… ¡¡que tiene una relación con un humano!!... ¿¿que tiene que decir en su defensa … kuchiki rukia?-

Todos esperaban una respuesta, el silencio había invadido el ambiente, la tensión se había apoderado de todos hasta que …

-puedo explicarlo- se escucho hablar al cuerpo de ichigo, y todos el público se giro para escuchar lo que tenia que decir, pero el verdadero ichigo no quería que nadie supiese de su cambio de cuerpo… así que intervino

-¡¡fue una obra!!- grito antes de que rukia dijese algo –una obra del colegio… nada de lo que esta escrito ahí es cierto…-

-PLOP!!- todos cayeron de espaldas, habían escuchados excusas tontas, pero esa era la mas absurda de todas, todos miraban a rukia sin creer que ella ideara una excusa tan absurda

-¡¡y piensas que vamos a creer esa estupidez!!- grito alguien del publico

-…- ichigo no sabia que hacer, y rukia lo único que quería era golpearlo por arruinar su imagen ante toda la sociedad de almas… mas de lo que ya estaba

-les diré la verdad- dijo rukia y nuevamente todos miraron el cuerpo de ichigo, lo jueces, el publico y la larga lista de inculpados

-te escuchamos kurosaki- dijo el juez

-esto fue lo que paso- dijo sacando un cuaderno y dibujando las escenas que habían ocurrido… todas estaban perplejos y ichigo solo quiera golpearla por ponerse a dibujar sus horrendos conejos

-primero fuimos a derrotar a un hollow- comenzó la explicación mostrando el dibujo de un conejo con un agujero que se supone era un hollow –pero demoramos mas de lo presupuestado- siguió explicando ante las miradas atónitas de todos los shinigamis, los cuales ya comenzaban a hablar en voz alta…

-kurosaki dibuja peor que kuchiki- dijo uno

-kuchiki le enseño a dibujar a kurosaki??- dijo otro

-y luego de derrotarlo, no pudimos ingresar a nuestro cuerpo- dijo mostrando un dibujo de dos conejos shinigamis, que en realidad eran dos manchas negras y una con cabello naranja –y comenzamos a discutir… y por error entramos…. en los cuerpo equivocado- dijo esto ultimo en voz baja

-¡¡QQUUEEE??- dijeron todos

-y no podemos salir de estos cuerpo- termino de decir

Ahora toda la sociedad de las almas paseaba las miradas de rukia a ichigo y de ichigo a rukia

-¡¡crees que creamos esa estupidez??…. ¡¡Kurosaki eres un idiota!!- grito un shinigami del publico

-hasta la excusa de la obra era mas creíble- grito otro

-es cierto- rukia estaba desesperada… es que ¿acaso nadie le iba a creer??

-jajjaja- las risas se apoderaron de todo el sereitei

-si no creen en lo que digo- dijo con el rostro de ichigo extremadamente serio- no me queda otra opción que… liberar mi energía espiritual-

En ese mismo instante, todos sintieron que la energía espiritual que desprendía el cuerpo de kurosaki… correspondía a …kuchiki… y detuvieron los risa, mientras los miraban con el rostro de espanto… al igual que los jueces y los inculpados.

-¡¡que hiciste enana??- el silencio fue interrumpido por ichigo

-¡¡lo que debimos hacer desde el principio!!-

-¡¡fue tu idea fingir todo esto!!-

-¡¡pero destruirte mi imagen, descerebrado!!-

-¡¡tu hiciste lo mismo conmigo estupida!!-

-baka-

-zorra-

-…-

La batalla de miradas seguían, mientras todos estaban atónitos viendo la escena… sobre todo un pelirrojo y un pelinegro que estaba en silla de ruedas.

-¿¿y por que no dijeron nada??- uno de los jueces rompió la batalla de miradas y trajo de vuelta a la realidad a todos lo shinigamis que no creían lo que estaban viendo- ¿¿desde cuando están en esas condiciones??- pregunto

-con este… son siete días- dijo con voz apenada rukia

-¡¡enana porque tenías que decirlo!!- ichigo seguía enfurecido

-¡¡oohh por dios!!- dijo uno de los jueces

-¡¡no puede ser!!- se escucho el grito de un pelirrojo, comenzaba a asimilar la verdad y toda la borrachera y la depresión….se fueron para ser reemplazadas por una ira incontrolable –¡¡me declare a ichigo!!- todo el sereitei ahora miraba a renji…

-…- ichigo solo pudo reír para sus adentros,

-maldito kurosaki- byakuya recupero todo su carácter al enterarse de la verdad, se deshizo de la silla de ruedas y del tanque de oxigeno

Oh si… al pobre ichigo lo iban a linchar entre renji y byakuya…

-esperen…- dijo ichigo protegiéndose –ustedes no le harían daño al cuerpo de rukia… o si?- trago saliva

-es solo un gigai- en el rostro de byakya se formo una sonrisa… una tétrica sonrisa –solo un gigai- repitió

-capitán kuchiki, teniente abarai… deténganse- el juez hablo –esto es lo mas confuso que hemos vivido en la sociedad de almas desde el momento de su creación- todos comenzaron a mirar al viejo shinigami –debemos analizar la situación a fondo… no mate a los criminales- miraba a byakuya directamente a los ojos –al menos no por ahora-

Ichigo solo pudo tragar saliva… la verdad había sido develada, pero eso no aseguraba que salieran con vida de eso.

-…- el juez nuevamente miro a ambos sujetos, recorrió con la mirada ambos cuerpo y reconoció que sus energías espirituales estaban intercambiadas, ya que ichigo también había liberado la suya –creo lo que me dice kuchiki- dijo mirando a ichigo y por primera vez, la pobre de rukia respiro con tranquilidad…. Aunque eso le duro poco

-aun asi… ¡¡quiero que me explique ¿¿que significa esto??- les mostró la fotografía de la revista –¡¡que sus cuerpo estén intercambiados no justifica que se este exhibiendo junto a un humano en estas condiciones!!-

-…- ambos guardaron silencio, y cuando byakuya vio la condenada revista nuevamente tuvo ganas de estrangular al odioso de kurosaki

-eso fue… una desastrosa confusión- rukia respondió en voz baja

-¡¡que confusión??... ¡¡explíquenos!!- el juez ya no estaba en sus cabales… estaba supremamente arrepentido de haber pospuesto sus vacaciones

-estábamos discutiendo por… porque… porqu…- rukia no sabia como decir la verdad

-¡¡porque te ibas a ir sin decirme nada!!- ichigo nuevamente estaba gritándole, al parecer luego de todo lo vivido no había comprendido nada de nada

-¡¡eres un idiota!!..¡¡Cuantas veces debo decirte que no pensaba irme??-

-¡¡pues eso no es lo que me dijo inoue!!-

-¡¡y le vas a creer a ella!!-

-¡¡porque iba a mentirme??-

-¡¡eres un idiota!!-

-¡¡y tu una estupida!!-

-¡¡descerebrado!!-

-¡¡histérica!!-

Ambos siguieron su amena conversación olvidándose de los jueces, de los implicados y que toda la sociedad de las almas estaba presenciando una de sus riñas, las cuales parecían… para mucho… una típica pelea de pareja, entre una mujer terca y un hombre orgullo.

Estaban en esas discusiones cuando una gran luz apareció y una puerta de abrió

-ohhh el rey a llegado!!- dijieron todos

La luz invadió todo el lugar dejando a todos segados por algunos instantes, mientras el rey caminaba en dirección a los "culpables"

Los pasos del rey eran lentos… muy lentos, iba vestido de shinigami, pero además portaba una capa de tono dorado sobre los hombros, símbolo de su rango… miraba incrédulo todo a su alrededor, definitivamente era la primera vez que esta ahí.

La luz segadora lentamente desapareció y eso dio paso a que toda la multitud de shinigamis y los miembros de la cámara de los 36 contemplaran al rey.

Este aun sorprendido por su actual situación, solo se ubico frente a rukia y a ichigo…. Sorprendido por el extraño color de cabello de nuestro shinigami sustituto.

-mi rey- se escucho la voz fuerte y clara del juez –bienvenido al … juicio- una sonrisa sarcástica se formo en su rostro

-¡¡wwiiiii!!- era el grito de felicidad del rey

-¡¡ese pequeñajo es el rey??- esa era la pregunta que todos se hacían.

El rey miraba feliz a todos a su alrededor… definitivamente eso era lo mejor que le había pasado, al fin había salido de la presión de palacio, ya no tenia que estar encerrado en las cuatro paredes de su habitación.

y a pesar de sus largos años, su apariencia era la de un niño no mayor a los ocho años… era algo así como la versión masculina de yachiru

-¡¡no me digan pequeñajo!!- grito molesto, afino su garganta y puso el rostro serio –soy su rey- dijo fuerte y claro –mi nombre es ahō tōsakusha (阿呆倒錯者)

Al escuchar su nombre fue inevitable que todos guardaran silencio… para instantes después comenzar a reír como locos, definitivamente… ese no era un buen nombre para un rey

-¡¡silencio!!- el anciano miembro de la cámara intentaba que los shinigamis guardaran silencio, pero era una tarea casi imposible

-mi nombre es ahō tōsakusha- volvió a repetir el pequeño rey de un metro de estatura – **ahō** de idiota y **tōsakusha** de pervertido- dijo muy risueño, al parecer feliz del significado de su patético nombre… las risas ahora eran mayores e imparables.

Rukia ahora solo podía mirar al pequeño frente a ella, de hecho debía mirar hacia abajo para verle la cara, sus rasgos eran de un niño tierno, pero al igual que su nombre saltaba a la vista que era un potencial "idiota pervertido", estaba en esas divagaciones cuando ichigo hablo

-enana… este pequeñajo es mas enano que tu- para luego reír a carcajadas…

Rukia no podía entender como el destino de la SS, del mundo humano… y ahora la vida de todos los inculpados estaba puesta en las manos de un pequeño, que poco y nada sabía al respecto.

-retomemos la sesión- la voz del juez se escucho, y el pequeño rey se sentó en su trono real mientras comía algunos malvaviscos –mi rey… los shinigamis que tienes ante tu presencia han cometido crímenes contra la moral y las buenas costumbres de la sociedad de almas, han desafiado las normas… y además… uno de ellos, kuchiki rukia… a mantenido una relación con un humano- el juez termino de poner al tanto al pequeño gobernante

-¿¿quien es kuchiki rukia??- pregunto el infante

-soy yo… mi rey- contesto el cuerpo de ichigo

-wwaaaoo… ¡¡si que eres fea!!.. ¿¿Que humano querría salir contigo??… ¡¡pareces hombre!!- el pequeño puso cara de asco al imaginaras a "rukia" con un hombre humano

-mi rey- rukia estaba molesta, pero no exteriorizaba sus sentimiento- ese es mi cuerpo- dijo indicando su gigai

-¡¡yaaa!!... ¡¡eres travesti??- el rey estaba cada vez mas fascinado con las costumbres de su pueblo shinigami

-¡¡nooo!!- el grito asusto a toda la SS –mi rey… por algún extraño suceso nuestras almas se intercambiaron… y ahora estamos en los cuerpos equivocados- todos escuchan como rukia intentaba explicar el absurdo suceso al rey

-¡¡yaaa!!... ¿¿en serio??- el rey no se creía lo que estaba escuchando, pero luego miro el gigai de rukia –¿¿que se siente tener cuerpo de mujer??- preguntó inocentemente a ichigo, y este se sonrojo con la pregunta

-pequeñajo entrometido- maldijo por lo bajo –no se siente nada bien- dijo luego en voz alta

-¿¿y que tal??- la mirada libidinosa del pequeño degenerado saltaba a la vista –¿¿como son los dotes de la kuchiki??- reia maliciosamente

-¡¡cállate degenerado!!- fue el grito de ichigo y rukia, mientras ambos estaban rojos de la vergüenza

-bueno, bueno- dijo el pequeño bajándose de su asiento y caminado nuevamente hacia los culpables, su pequeña estatura y su cabello color púrpura saltaban a la vista –y … ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?- pregunto algo incrédulo de la situación

-debe juzgarlos su majestad- el juez estaba esperanzado en que el pequeño gobernarte condenara a todos a muerte

-y … ¿¿puedo juzgarlos con mi espada??- pregunto mientras tomaba la empuñadura de su zampakatoun

-adelante mi rey, creo que será un honor para ellos morir por sus manos- los de la cámara estaban felices… al fin morirían aquellos que osaron desafiar a la SS

-esta es la primera vez que usare mi arma- decía mientras sacaba su espada de su funda –ustedes serán condenados por el poder de mi zampakatoun… ¡¡Despierta hentaiseiyoku!!(変態性欲)-

Toda la zona de la ejecución se transformo, el ataque del rey… hentaiseiyoku (perversión sexual) estaba haciendo efecto en todos los shinigamis… el sake salio por todos lados, todos olvidaron sus inhibiciones y una gran juerga (por no decir orgia) se apodero de la SS… definitivamente el juicio había terminado… la condena fue dictada y el ataque de "perversión sexual" se estaba llevando a cabo.

-¡¡ahhh!!... adoro mi espada- decía el pequeño rey mientras se acercaba a yachiru –¿¿tienes alguna cámara para filmar todo??-

-si… voy por ella-

Si, definitivamente el rey iba a divertirse con esa salida del palacio real… y este iba a ser un juicio que nadie olvidaría.

La masa de energía espiritual inundo todo el lugar, era como una extraña nube, tal vez niebla… y poco a poco esa niebla comenzaba a alcoholizar a todos a su paso…era ¡¡la mayor concentración de sake que haya existido!!

Rukia veía con preocupación como los shinigamis comenzaban a caer lentamente ante el ataque de hentaiseiyoku … sus inhibiciones … sus temores y sobre todo su cordura estaban desapareciendo, asi que solo atino a tomar su cuerpo de un brazo y salir corriendo lo mas lejos posible de esa "nube toxica"

-¡¡donde se supone que me llegas enana estupida?!-

-l¡¡ejos de aquí-!! le gritaba mientras seguia corriendo –¡¡no quiero imaginar lo que sucederá ahora…!!-

Ambos corrieron desesperadamente alejándose de la multitud, mientras los shinigamis lentamente y contra su voluntad eran dominados por el ataque real

-¡¡aahhhh!!... ¡¡quiero una de esas!!- gritaba matsumoto feliz -¡¡una espada que tiene sake!!... ¡¡fabuloso!!- la teniente estaba mas que ebria, y comenzaba a caminar extrañamente… al igual que todos

-¡¿Qué se supone que esta pasando?!- se preguntaba byakuya preocupado por la actual situación… y sintiendo que su cuerpo no respondía a sus indicaciones

-¡¡mi rey!!- los jueces de la cámara estaban histéricos al ver como los shinigamis caminaban ebrios y comenzaban a "relacionarse" de manera distinta

-¡¡Qué fue lo que hizo??- los de la cámara estaban desesperados ya que ellos también estaban cayendo ante del ataque real

El rey miraba feliz su creación, estaba junto a yachiru filmando todo y ambos estaban igual de ebrios que los demás shinigamis… (hasta el rey había caído con el ataque de su espada).

-¡¡ohhh!!-dijo de pronto el rey -¡¡yachiru filma eso!!- decía mientras le mostraba con el dedo índice la extraña situación que se estaba suscitando

-¡¡suéltala!!- fue el grito desproporcionado de shuisui

Pero los implicados solo lo ignoraron…

Ahí estaba nanao ise colgada del cuello de kuchiki byakuya besándolo apasionadamente… y al parecer a ninguno de los dos parecía molestarle la situación.

-¡¡suéltala kuchiki!!- el capitán de la octava estaba realmente furioso

Nanao sin mostrar mucha preocupación rompió el contacto de sus labios con los labios del noble… solo para abalanzarse sobre su capitán y callarlo… con otro apasionado beso.

Ambos capitanes estaban totalmente extrañados, pero a shuisui no le molesto para nada la actitud de su teniente, cosa que el noble estirado no compartía para nada

-¡¡oye!!...¡¡Qué es lo que estas haciendo??- byakuya estaba reclamando, aunque sinceramente no entendía porque.

Y cuando se disponía a separa al par de fogosos "algo" callo sobre él… y lo dejo momentáneamente ciego…. Y casi asfixiado

-¡¡Matsumoto!!- fue el grito desesperado del peliblanco al ver a su teniente sobre el capitán de la sexta, y sobre todo como el rostro del noble kuchiki estaban "inmerso" en los "dotes" de la pelinaranja.

-¡¡Qué ocurre capitán??- decía totalmente ebria la teniente mientras se comenzaba a levantar, devolviéndole la respiración al kuchiki el cual ya estaba azul por la falta de oxigeno

-¡¡chiro-san!!- hinamori se lanzo sobre el pequeño capitán, y ambos cayeron sobre matsumoto, la cual volvió a aplastar al capitán de la sexta –volvamos con lo que estábamos haciendo- le dijo sensualmente al oido, la teniente de la quinta ya tenia el cabello suelto y parte del kimono bajo, mostrando los hombros.

Las situaciones eran similares en todos lados, kenpachi olvidándose completamente de matar al rey se abalanzó sobre la capitana del cuarto escuadrón y con algunos rápidos movimientos desato la trenza que ocultaba unos voluminosos senos, los cuales atrapo con sus enormes manos.

A nadie parecía importarle lo que estaba sucediendo, cada uno se dejo llevar por la lujuria.

Ukitate busco con la mirada a su oficial… kiyone estaba cerca de él, pero al parecer estaba ocupada con hisagi, el capitán peliblanco fue a reclamar los suyo olvidándose de su seriedad y enfermedad.

La orgia se habia apoderado de la sociedad de almas, byakuya ahora se deleitaba con los dotes de matsumoto, mientras disfrutaba de sus besos acalorados y fogozos.

A muchos ya comenzaba a molestarle la ropa, y de un momento a otro el piso fue cubierto de kimono negros y se apreciaron una infinidad de cuerpos desnudos (unos mejores que otros XD)

Soing fon no sabia que hacer, aun no la abandonaba del todo la cordura, pero aun así ya se había desnudado, quiso ir a pedir ayuda el juez, pero el viejo libidinoso quedo embobado con el cuerpo atlético de la shinigami, y una gran hemorragia nasal lo invadió… al igual que a Yamamoto.. el viejo capitán-comandante… no logro resistir el morbo de la escena y su barba blanca ya estaba teñida de rojo debido a la sangre perdida -¡¡por dios… hay sexo por todos lados!!- fue lo que se le entendió antes de caer desmayado producto de la perdida de sangre.

El rey estaba feliz…al fin había encontrado lo que quería hacer en la vida "director de películas porno", y mientras le decía yachiru donde enfocar, les daba instrucciones a sus calientes, fogosos, ebrios y despreocupados shinigamis

-ukitake- decía mientras miraba al capitán apropiarse de uno de los senos de kiyone –no olvides el otro- le daba indicaciones, las cuales el capitán comprendió inmediatamente lamiendo ahora el otro seno de la oficial, la cual suspiraba de placer, mientras hisagi recorría sus piernas –wwaauu.. que trío- el rey estaba feliz –soing fon- llamo a la capitana que aun veía a todos los viejos de la cámara desangrarse –el amiguito de hisagi necesita compañía- el muy degenerado quería convertir el trío en un cuarteto, pero a nadie pareció importarle mucho… y la capitana de trenzas solo se dejo llevar por la lujuria

Ahora todos los shinigamis (incluyendo a los shinigamis cualquiera) estaban teniendo sexo desenfrenado, algunos en el piso, otros sobre la tarima de los inculpados, otros sobre otros (a falta de espacio) y a nadie le importo lo que pudiese pasar después… sinceramente … si esos eran los efectos del shinkai del rey… no quiero imaginar cuando llegue a usar el bankai.

Mientras el rey seguía dirigiendo la peli porno que seguramente seria la más cotizada de la historia. Ichigo y rukia seguían corriendo rumbo al portal para abandonar lo que seria el hito más desastroso por el que haya pasado la sociedad de almas.

Atravesaron el portal, solo para llegar al viejo sector de entrenamiento bajo la tienda de urahara, ambos venían agitados producto de la carrera desenfrenada por escapar de la orgia, pero ambos también habían respirado algo del éxtasis de aquella sustancia… y el sake recorría sus cuerpos.

-Hai- escucharon la voz del rubio acercándose a ellos -¿Qué los trae por aquí?...kurosaki-san, kuchiki-san- los miraba extrañamente al sentir sus energías espirituales intercambiadas

-¡¡IDIOTA!!- ambos se abalanzaron sobre el rubio de sandalias -¡¡Por qué te fuiste de vacaciones una semana??- el grito se escucho en todo Karakura… y en la planta alta a jinta lo recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda

El rostro de sorpresa de kisuke era enorme (y es muy difícil sorprender a ese loco shinigami) pero prefirió ignorar el asunto y preguntar por lo que le inquietaba –¿porque sus energías están intercambiadas?-

el rostro de ambos shinigamis solo mostraban odio al recordar todo lo que habían tenido que vivir por culpa del estupido hollow, sus ceños fruncidos, sus puños apretados, su energía elevándose peligrosamente… eran solo un adelanto de lo que le iba a suceder si seguía preguntando.

-tu solo saca nuestras almas de los cuerpo… idiota- rukia no tenia ganas de seguir con las absurdas explicaciones, y kisuke prefirió hacerle caso a "ichigo"

El rubio levanto su bastón, y con un pequeño golpe en la frente de cada uno hizo que sus almas fuesen expulsadas inmediatamente… para sorpresa del par de desafortunados

-¿¿Cómo lo lograste kisuke??- dijo el alma de rukia, y el pobre kisuke aun estaba choqueado al ver lo que había ocurrido

-¡¡estaban intercambiados!!- el tendedero comenzó a reír sin parar, pero ichigo con su ira contenida esos siete días le dio una paliza que urahara jamás olvidaría.

Ahora urahara estaba tirado en el suelo, con varios chichones en la cabeza, mientras ichigo y rukia volvían a mirarse a la cara luego de tanto tiempo, ambos vestian de shinigamis, y se sonrojaron al verse

-es mejor regresar a nuestros cuerpos y largarnos de aquí- rukia rompio el silencio que se habia formado entre ambos

-si… creo que es lo mejor- ichigo bajo el rostro

Ambos sabian que debian decirse algo luego de vivir esa locura, pero el orgullo era algo con lo que ellos no podian luchar.

Cada uno se acerco a su cuerpo correspondiente y esta vez sus almas ingresaron sin ningun problema.

Ichigo comenzaba a ponerse de pie, al fin habia recuperado su cuerpo, pero a sus espaldas sintio que un aura demaniaca comenzaba a surgio, se giro lentamente, y pudo ver a rukia en su gigai, el flejillo de su cabello cubria su rostro, pero aun asi ichigo temio por su vida… la enana estaba rodeada en llamas

-ichigo- lo llamo con un tono de ira y violencia que ichigo jamas habia escuchado en ella

-¿Qué ocurre?- contesto con algo de temor

-¡¡IDIOTA... NO TU PUSISTE UN BRAZIER!!- rukia estaba indignada… el muy idiota no se habia colocado un brazier, y rukia sentia que solo una delgada tela cubria su femeneidad

-ahhh… era eso- suspiro aliviado –no los necesitas- dijo luego

Rukia estaba indignada, el muy idiota no se habia puesto un "sosten" y ahora le decia que no lo necesitaba… la ira que sentia era enorme, pero la gran kuchiki rukia no se dejaria quebrantar por un comentario como ese… ella también podia dejarlo en ridículo

-no te conviene hablar de tamaño… kurosaki-kun- uso su voz melosa, y un peculiar brillo en su mirada reflejaba hacia donde iba la conversación

-¿¿de que hablas enana??- ichigo aun no caia

-digamos que he visto mejores- levanto lentamente su brazo y apunto el sector al que se refería

-…- ichigo palideció

-keigo no lo tiene nada mal- rukia hablaba con seguridad… y eso hizo temblar a ichigo

-¡¡KEIGO??...¿¿a que hora él y tu ….??- le iba a reprochar pero fue interrumpido por la morena

-y mizuiro se guarda uno realmente grande-

Ichigo no sabia que hacer… su virilidad… su masculinidad estaban siendo puestas en duda… ¡¡por la enana!!... ¡¡la mujer que se supone que él queria era la personificación del demonio!!.

-ya te demostrare yo… quien es el mejor- no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, es mas… jamás lo había echo… le avergonzaba solo pensar en el sexo… y mas con enana

-mejor que renji… no lo creo- rukia quería pisotear su orgullo… ella podía tener senos pequeños, ser una enana, pero él era el hombre mas celoso del mundo… y si sentía celos por ella… era porque al fin le correspondía… (que extraña manera de probarlo XD)

-¡¡porque no te callas estupida??- ya no daba mas, primero critica su tamaño… y ahora lo comparaba con el cabeza de piña de renji

-y me fal…- no alcanzo a terminar de hablar cuando ichigo la callo con un beso… sabia que queria a la estupida shinigami, pero ¿tenia que hablar tanto?... y sobre todo sobre otros hombres… a los cuales golpearia luego de terminar lo que habia comenzado

Rukia sonrio internamente… lo había provocado… y ichigo habia respondido a cada una de sus provocaciones… sabia que para ambos las palabras eran complejas… y en el plano de las acciones se sentían mucho mejor.

Ichigo comenzo a desvestir ese cuerpo que conocia muy bien, pero esta vez lo hacia conciente que rukia estaba en él… lo habia tocado con anterioridad, pero nada se comparaba a la sensación de tocar su piel ahora… y no supo si fue eso… o la semana conteniendo sus hormonas lo que hizo que su amiguito despertara.

Rukia comenzo la labor de desvestir a su compañero… y recordo todas las ocasiones que toco ese dorso desnudo, ademas recordo uno de los episodios mas vergonzos de su vida… y eso hizo que bajara su mano lentamente, la introdujera en el pantalón del pelinaranja, y acariciara el miembro ya despierto de ichigo...sabia que con ello le daria un placer desconocido al pelinaranja

-ahhhhh- ichigo solo suspiro al contacto de esas pequeñas manos en su interior –enana… no hagas eso- sabia que si seguían asi no podria deternerse, pero…¿acaso el queria detenerse?..NO… claro que no.

Abrazo a su morena y la ubico sobre el campo de entrenamiento, lentamente termino de sacar las prendas que cubrian su cuerpo, y volvio a ver ese cuerpo desnudo, ella le sonreía con lujuria

-te dije que no los necesitabas- le dijo envolviendo uno de sus senos con su mano –te prefiero asi-

Los besos continuaron, y ambos recorrieron el cuerpo desnudo del otro usando sus manos y sus bocas… se deseaban, y en ese momento se estaban entregando al desenfrenado…

-pedofila- dijo casi sin aliento ichigo en el odio de su shinigami antes de lamer su lobulo

-niñato precoz- se desquitaba arañando su espalda

-vieja menopáusica- estaba perdiendo el aliento, mientras volvía a atrapar esos labios que lo volvían loco

Urahara aun estaba tirado metros mas alla de la escena del crimen y habia comenzado recobrar el conocimiento, pero decidió hacerse el dormido, y ver lo que seguia… el morbo de la situación era demasiado… por lo menos, le tranquilizaba saber que tenia cámaras en el sector de entrenamiento… asi que no se perdería de nada

Los dos shinigamis seguían en su labor, ichigo sintio que la humedad de rukia era suficiente para recibir al "antiguo amiguito" y ahora "amigazo" que habia despertado

-veremos si ahora piensas lo mismo- ichigo la penetro lentamente, y rukia solo cerro los ojos sintiendo al invasor… era una mezcla dolorosa y placentera

-creo que ishida lo haría mejor- quería enfurecerlo… sabia que si el pelinaranja perdía el control… ambos gozarían mas

-no mientas enana- se habia enfadado, pero al percatarse de la virginidad de la enana, todas las inseguridades habia desaparecido

-tu… solo… muévete…- le ordeno mientras se aferrada a la espalda de su amante

-luego no te quejes-obedecio a la enana, solo porque el también se moria de ganas por comenzar la danza de caderas

-al parecer… kurosaki… es algo… impotente- le decía al oido, e ichigo entendió eso como un ¡¡mas rápido idiota!!... y acelero las envestidas… ambos se entregaron el uno al otro, diciendo entre suspiros y gemidos sus nombres… faltaba poco para el climax, pero rukia lo alcanzó primero, perdiendo todo control de su cuerpo y gritando el nombre de ichigo, esto hizo que el también alcanzara el mayor punto de placer y eyaculara en el interior de ese pequeño cuerpo bajo él.

Ahora ambos estaban abrazados, desnudos y agotados… y un rubio que estaba cerca de ellos solo se habia llevado una mano a la nariz para contener su hemorragia nasal

-waaauu.. creo que si eres mejor que renji- rukia lo seguía molestando mientras besaba esos labios carnosos

-callate enana- no quería volver a escuchar que esos labios dijesen el nombre de otro hombre

Ambos siguieron besándose.  
Y en la sociedad de las almas la juerga también estaba llegando a su fin. Los cuerpos de los shinigamis estaban repartidos por todo el sereitei, y el rey al fin habia terminado de filmar la pelicula mas pornografica de la historia

-aun me falta algo- miro serio a su camarografa

-¿que falta mi rey?- yachiru estaba igual de divertida con la situacion

-¿¿donde quedaron los shinigamis intercambiados??-

El rey no tenia idea donde se habian ido, pero muy pronto lo sabria… un nuevo socio se unira a la producción "HenteiFilms" pero eso ocurria otro dia...ya que por hoy todos dormian, unos producto de la borrachera, otros producto del cansancio y otros producto de la perdida de sangre... pero todos coincidirian en algo...¡¡este seria un dia para recordar!!

* * *

Chicas y chicos al fin termina el dia 7 ¿¿que les parecio el rey??... espero que les haya gustado esta semana de locos, estare a la espera de sus review... ya que estoy en plena preparacion del epilogo, el cual lleva por nombre "**Al otro dia**"..bueno ahora solo espero que me den sus opiniones... a hacer clic en GO!


	9. LOcuras bilingues

Bueno, hoy estoy aqui exclusivamente para invitarlos a revisar el "excelente trabajo" que esta haciendo LorenLoup con este ff, ella amablemente y con todos mi permisos esta haciendo el Doujinshis de esta historia... y le esta quedando ¡¡genial!!

yo he adorado las imagenes que ha hecho y publicado en si espacio virtual... les adelanto que ya tiene todo el epilogo... y los invito a visitarlo y felicitarla por su excente labor, la cual me alaga enormemente

ya no sera necesario imaginar las locuras que escribo, ya que la meta de Lorenloup es hacer TODA LA HISTORIA asi que debemos darle mucho animo...¡¡ANIMO!! (dibuja increible... y adore la imagen a color..wi!!)

Lore muchas gracias por el trabajo que estas realizando, de verdad me alaga enormemente que ademas de que te gustara esta historia comenzaras con este proyecto... te felicito y estoy tremendamente feliz...

asi que a todos mis fieles lectores (y a los no tan fieles..jijiji)... aqui les dejo el link (con muchos espacios, ya que esta pagina no permite enviar link).. asi que solo juntan todas las palabras y hacen CLIC... ojala que les guste tanto como a mi ;)

h t t p : / / l o r e n l o u p . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / C H - 1 - 1 - B l e a c h - D M C - 9 6 8 0 6 2 5 9

Y si no pueden entrar o no se ve... solo deben ver el perfil de Lorenloup y dirigirse a su pagina... tiene muy buenos dibujos ;)

GRACIAS DE NUEVO LORE... ERES MI IDOLA...

ahora les vengo a contar que Kaoru Rukia se sumo a esta locura.. y esta editando el doujin al español... lo pueden ver es este link

h t t p : / / k a o r u 2 4 0 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m /

y ademas si quieren ver ambas versiones juntas.. y participar del mas genial foro ichiruki, junten estas letras y hagan clic

h t t p : / / s u n m o o n . h o o x s . c o m / d o u j i n s h i s - f 1 7 / d e v u e l v e m e - m i - c u e r p o - b i l i n g u e e n - i n g l e s - y - e s p a n o l w i i - t 4 8 3 . h t m

¡¡LOCURAS BILINGuES!!...

OJALA LES GUSTE COMO ESTA QUEDANDO .. A MI ME ENCANTA!!...

Y SE VIENE EL EPILOGO... WIIII


	10. Indignada por plagio

Estimados lectores, se que les debo desde hace muuuuucho tiempo el epilogo de la historia, entre el trabajo y mi vida personal, además del hecho de que la serie ya no me inspira tanto para escribir lo deje olvidado. Pero hoy supe como esta historia, bizarra, loca, pervertida o como quieran llamarla, fue plagiada por alguien que no es capaz de tener imaginación propia, que es capaz de tomar la historia de otro sin autorización alguna, mencionar que es capaz de hacerlo mejor y además llevarse halagos y aplausos por algo que jamás a sido suyo.

Si les escribo ahora es como una humilde escritora de ff que se siente indignada de que el buen recuerdo del tiempo en el que escribí esta locura se vea opacado por el plagio que he sufrido por alguien que no es capaz de crear algo nuevo, diferente y entretenido… y tomo el camino fácil que es copiar a otros que lo han hecho mejor que ella, sé que no debería hacer esto, porque muchos de ustedes hace bastante que no me leen, pero también sé que muchos de ustedes también son escritores de fanfiction y creo que no les gustaría que una de sus historias sufriera un plagio como este. Los invito a denunciar ese fanfic y enseñarle a esa 'autora' que lo mejor es escribir algo nuevo, algo que sea de ella… y no tomar el producto de otros para recibir aplausos.

Me despido indignada y les envío mis saludos

Beatifull Madness

**ACTUALIZADO**

La ''autora'' del fic ''Devuelveme mi cuerpo reeditado'' me ha escrito disculpándose y fue ella misma la que elimino la historia. Y contesto uno de los reviews aqui, fue un plagio porque no era la misma idea, ella tomo MI historia y lo que hizo fue agregar un par de palabras aquí y allá, sin mi autorización. Hay muchas ideas que son parecidas y muchos fic que hablan de cosas similares, pero ninguno que COPIE otro, le cambie un trozo y lo publique sin autorizacion del autor real.

Doy las gracias a quienes comentaron comprendiendo lo que paso, creo que quienes son o fueron escritores de FF como yo comprenden la impotencia de ver que alguien se aprovecha de una buena historia.


End file.
